


Textes annexes sur 21st June☀️

by shukimo



Series: I-dolls — 21st June ☀️ edition [2]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Coming Out, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, K-pop References, M/M, Mandatory conscription, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, cosmetic surgery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Recueil de textes annexes rattachés au jeu I-dolls 3rd Star⭐ Edition, se focalisant exclusivement sur les membres de 21st June☀️.
Series: I-dolls — 21st June ☀️ edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763734
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Post-coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est ©️Shukimo Studio/Alba Yu.
> 
> Ce recueil spoile le jeu (otome game) I-dolls — 3rd Star⭐ edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions d'homophobie

_Incheon_

Dans l'aéroport, entre les comptoirs du check-in et les portails de sécurité, le public en nombre s'aligne derrière des barrières.

Elian, comme toujours, progresse plus rapidement que les autres. Sa casquette sur le crâne, il signe ses autographes avec un sourire parfait et un signe de tête poli pour saluer, pour s'excuser — les fans y mettent ce qu'elles veulent. Il lève son regard bleu lorsqu'on l'appelle pour une photo, sourit encore, remercie en anglais, puis baisse les yeux quand les cris que sa voix suscite fusent.

Derrière lui, Sung-ki rit. Pour une fois, il a gardé ses lunettes noires, mais sous elles, son visage est aussi ensoleillé que d'habitude. Il ajoute des petites étoiles à sa signature sur les carnets qu'on lui agite sous le nez, demande le nom de chacune pour personnaliser. Il écrit des mots gentils, les dit aussi tout haut avec sincérité. Il sourit en retour à tous les sourires qu'il croise, envoie un baiser aux larmes d'émotion qu'il voit couler. Il n'y a pas une photo qu'il n'illumine pas de la joie qu'il dégage d'être là.

Non loin de lui, Kyung-hwan offre des selfies à la place des autographes. Il accepte tous les smartphones qu'on lui tend au premier rang, prend même le temps de bien cadrer les clichés. Il arque le dos en arrière pour que les visages s'alignent autant que possible. Ses yeux, quartiers d'orange soulignés de noir, pétillent comme son sourire. Son charme se fige sur les pixels. Au moment de parler, il ancre chaque fois son regard à celui qui lui fait face comme si ce dernier était seul dans la masse ; il demande le nom en rendant le téléphone, puis remercie en l'employant.

Enfin, sous la surveillance de leur manager, Woo-jae décime la rangée au fil de son passage. Penché au-dessus des barrières, il sème l'hystérie, la stupeur ou les évanouissements en semant des murmures. Ses lèvres effleurent les oreilles et les joues en feu. Il susurre « merci », « à bientôt », « je t'aime aussi ». Il ne cille pas lorsque les flashs se déclenchent à quelques centimètres de son nez, lorsqu'on agrippe sa veste. Les ordres de Manager Kim et le bras de son garde du corps le font reculer. Mais, grappillant encore un moment, il repousse d'un geste élégant les mèches d'argent sur son front, puis sourit. Il fait signe de la main, promet qu'il reviendra vite — et les acclamations heureuses reprennent.

Alors que Manager Kim s'agace de l'attitude de Woo-jae qui les retarde, devant Sung-ki, les demandes se font également plus pressantes — une photo avec son meilleur-ami-presque-grand-frère ? Kyung-hwan les entend aussi, tant elles gagnent en force au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent et que le groupe avale les mètres de foule. Derrière ses verres fumés, le benjamin jette un regard à son aîné tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, qui s'incurve tout de même encore pour ne rien dérober à ses fans des sourires qu'elles sont venues chercher.

Un instant, Sung-ki pense que Kyung-hwan va refuser. Ils savent tous des messages qu'ils reçoivent et des sites appropriés que si c'est la « bromance » entre les deux qui déchaîne l'adoration de la plupart des fans, une fraction du fandom international les « shippe » également ensemble, notamment à cause de la skinship.

Auparavant, cela ne posait pas problème, d'autant que toutes les interviews prouvaient leur hétérosexualité. Cela amusait même beaucoup Kyung-hwan de voir ensuite ce que l'on inventait sur les réseaux sociaux et les plateformes de fanfiction — tant que tout le reste était clair, officiel ; tant que cette histoire relevait de l'imagination des fans et ne menaçait pas l'avenir du groupe.

Mais maintenant ? Maintenant que Sung-ki n'a pu empêcher la poche trop lourde de son secret de se percer, maintenant qu'il a fini par avouer à ses amis son homosexualité — maintenant, tant a changé. _Tu veux nous entraîner par le fond ?_ a demandé Kyung-hwan, des larmes de rage et de désespoir au coin des yeux. _Tu veux qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien ? Tu veux tout détruire pour une histoire de sexualité ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle, du sexe !_

Kyung-hwan s'est mépris sur ses intentions, n'a pas compris la difficulté et l'importance de cet aveu. Il ne s'agit pas de sexe, mais d'identité, d'être lui-même — _on ne te demande pas d'être toi-même ! On te demande d'être celui que tu as toujours été au sein du groupe_ _!_ Son meilleur ami a fini par crier : _tu me déçois !_

Kyung-hwan pense-t-il ? Sung-ki ne le croit pas. Il croit que ce sont tous les efforts, souvent jusqu'au-delà de l'épuisement, au fil de tant d'années de lutte, qui ont causé la réaction agressive de leur leader. L'effroi que tout s'arrête soudain là. L'espoir, peut-être, que Sung-ki ravale sa confession, qu'il nie ce secret qu'on ne lui reconnaît pas le droit de porter. En tous les cas, qu'il ne le prononce plus — que personne en dehors d'eux ne l'entende, jamais.

Dans le couloir bondé de l'aéroport, Elian s'est lui aussi arrêté pour les regarder. Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan ne se sont plus adressé la parole en privé depuis des jours, depuis que le premier a trahi les autres en révélant qui il est et que le second ne lui pardonne pas de les mettre en danger.

Pour autant, Sung-ki le sait, Elian ne lui en veut pas, le soutiendra même sans doute s'il décide un jour de rendre l'information publique. Quant à Woo-jae, le benjamin devine, parce que rien n'est jamais simple, que sous sa gentillesse, leur visual est secrètement soulagé que ce soit la faiblesse d'un autre qui risque de tout briser.

Les demandes de photos ne diminuent pas. Un instant, Sung-ki pense que Kyung-hwan va refuser aux fans la photo d'eux pour laquelle elles scandent leurs deux noms. Parce qu'il se tient à présent à distance, parce qu'il ne voudra pas accéder à ce qui pourrait être interprété dans le sens de la honteuse vérité. _Tu n'es pas du tout mon type d'homme, si ça te rassure !_ avait fini par lancer Sung-ki, en larmes et à bout d'arguments contre le rejet de son ami. Il espère ne pas l'avoir blessé. Ce qu'il voulait une réassurance n'a toutefois pas aidé, puisque Kyung-hwan le fuit depuis — même s'il sait que ce n'est pas pour ce genre de crainte.

C'est sans compter l'inextinguible grâce dont leur leader fait toujours preuve envers son public. Après avoir rendu son téléphone à une jeune fille, Kyung-hwan s'approche de sa démarche assurée et féline. Il sourit comme d'habitude en posant un coude sur l'épaule de Sung-ki et en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs. Il penche la tête, appuie leurs tempes l'une contre l'autre sous les hurlements de la foule, sous les flashs qui se déchaînent comme si l'orage était au-dessus d'eux. C'est un numéro qu'il se force à jouer pour contenter les fans et maintenir les apparences, Sung-ki en est conscient, mais avoir son ami à nouveau près de lui fait tout de même chaud au cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyung-hwan reprend ses photos et Sung-ki ses autographes comme si de rien n'était. Les détecteurs de métal sont en vue derrière un cordon de sécurité. Plus que quelques mètres — Elian attend déjà au-delà des uniformes.

Le main vocalist attend jusqu'à ce que Woo-jae ait terminé, puis attrape d'un geste fraternel le bras de son ami, dont le très beau visage est resté parfaitement lisse tout le long des barrières, mais dont les mains tremblent à l'insu du monde.

* * *

Après les vérifications de sécurité, tous patientent sans pouvoir laisser tomber les masques. Il y a des gens autour d'eux, dont des fans — trop de fans avec des billets d'avion pour que ce soit une coïncidence. L'horaire et les données de leur embarquement ont dû être vendus sur Twitter ou dans un groupe de sasaeng quelques jours auparavant.

Alors, Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan parlent de mangas avec animation comme si rien ne les divisait. Le benjamin sautille sur place, nerveux : il aimerait prendre un cachet pour endormir son angoisse de voler, mais l'agence le lui interdit avant l'installation dans l'avion. Elian lit un de ses livres de cours en littérature anglaise ; Woo-jae écoute de la musique, son casque vissé sur les oreilles. Leur manager les contemple tous les quatre d'un air approbateur avant de se replonger dans les réseaux sociaux qu'il épluche au quotidien.

Après s'être contentées de photos et vidéos de loin, leurs fans s'enhardissent et s'approchent. C'est leur chance, puisqu'elles ne sont plus dans une foule aussi large et qu'il n'y a plus non plus de sécurité. Derechef, Kyung-hwan se met debout et propose de leur offrir un café. Tout sourire, il les entraîne au comptoir le plus proche, tandis qu'elles échangent des regards ébahis par leur bonne fortune.

Kyung-hwan paiera les boissons de ses poches pourtant peu garnies puisque, comme tous, il rembourse encore l'agence pour l'académie. Il les renflouera par la suite avec un contrat de mannequinat de plus, sans se plaindre. Sung-ki sent la tendresse réchauffer son cœur. Il sait très bien que son ami se sacrifie, lui à qui cela coûte, autrement qu'en argent, pour l'instant moins qu'à d'autres, afin que les fans laissent respirer Elian et Woo-jae, souvent au bord de la fracture.

Ils se serrent toujours les coudes, tous les quatre. A-t-il été trop loin, s'il a malgré tout suscité un tel éloignement de la part de Kyung-hwan ? A-t-il été trop égoïste ? A-t-il disloqué le groupe dans son souhait d'exister ? Des regards sont braqués sur lui, alors il ravale tout ce qui n'est pas la joie, et il sourit à la jeune fille qui se retourne, un gobelet de café à la main.

* * *

Une fois dans l'avion, même dans la relative intimité de la classe Affaires, il y a les hôtesses, les autres passagers, quelques sasaeng incognito. On ne sait jamais non plus qui peut dégainer un smartphone pour enregistrer les détails les plus compromettants. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de continuer à jouer le jeu.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Sung-ki s'installe donc à côté de Kyung-hwan. Seul le silence l'accueille, et celui-ci dure. Son ami se tourne carrément de l'autre côté, comme si la vue du tarmac l'absorbait soudain. _Il m'en veut, comme il m'en veut_ — Sung-ki a envie de pleurer.

Après avoir bouclé sa ceinture, il fouille dans son sac pour en extraire un petit sachet et la bouteille achetée au-delà des contrôles. Il avale un calmant avec une gorgée d'eau, priant pour tomber endormi le plus vite possible.

De l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, Woo-jae a laissé à Elian le siège jouxtant le hublot afin que son meilleur ami puisse s'assoupir tranquillement — en gratitude pour le soutien d'avant. Lui-même, ses écouteurs toujours sur les oreilles, sort son manuel électronique de japonais. Le visual a du retard à rattraper dans l'apprentissage de la langue, et ils auront bientôt un album de chansons traduites à enregistrer, suivi d'un concert à Tokyo.

Sung-ki observe le profil concentré de son pair sous les mèches argentées, la façon dont ses doigts pressent l'écran pour faire défiler la leçon. Le mouvement régulier, conjugué aux substances qu'il vient d'ingérer, endort son angoisse, puis lui-même, bien avant le décollage.

* * *

En cours de vol, la tête de Sung-ki roule sur l'épaule de son voisin.

Lorsqu'il sent le poids et réalise d'où il vient, Kyung-hwan fronce les sourcils. Il lève très vite les yeux vers le personnel de bord, puis fait le tour des passagers qui les entourent — et croise seulement le regard attentif de Woo-jae, sans reproche ni jugement.

Pourtant, il ne faut pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu des rumeurs. Si l'homosexualité soudain révélée de leur benjamin venait à leur échapper, leur carrière pourrait en être démolie. Ce genre d'identité est mal acceptée dans la société sud-coréenne, et un « trouble mental », comme on considère cela en Corée du Sud, ne vend pas. Et puis, surtout, combien de cœurs seraient déçus de ne plus pouvoir rêver à une romance avec Sung-ki ? Combien seraient mécontents des bobards racontés sans frémir au fil des interviews, en regardant les journalistes, présentateurs et fans dans les yeux ?

Combien hurleraient que le jeune homme les a trahies, leur mentant de sang-froid en échange de leur loyauté, leur faisant désirer quelque chose qu'il savait pertinemment ne pas pouvoir leur donner pour qu'elles achètent leurs albums, se ruinent à leurs concerts ? Le pire — Kyung-hwan étouffe un soupir — c'est vrai.

La longévité des formations de K-pop n'est due qu'à la ferveur du public ; la moindre rumeur qui se propage comme de la poudre sur Internet peut, du jour au lendemain, détruire le succès, quel qu'il soit. Amener la disgrâce, celle qui mettrait leur agence en colère et les priverait de leur fanbase. Tout serait alors perdu, puisque tout le monde les abandonnerait. On trouve tant d'aspirants idols qu'ils seraient remplacés en un tour de main, et personne ne les regretterait.

Balayées ces années de travail, marathons d'endurance et d'endurcissement, à pousser leurs corps et leurs voix au-delà du possible. À compter sur les doigts d'une main les heures de sommeil volées chaque semaine à des emplois du temps beaucoup trop chargés pour des êtres humains. Les sacrifices, les sommes données, celles à restituer. Les cours, les contacts, les contrats. Les opérations. Les espoirs. La fierté des familles. L'avenir. Une simple rumeur pourrait tout faire compter pour rien.

... Mais Sung-ki a toujours dormi sur son épaule en vol, et cela n'a jamais rien compromis.

Peut-être n'est-ce donc pas si grave, tant qu'ils se taisent ?

Un peu plus tôt, les lunettes noires de Sung-ki sont tombées sur ses genoux ; Kyung-hwan examine le visage maintenant découvert. Sur la peau légèrement hâlée de son benjamin, il voit les cernes sombres qui bordent les cils, et son cœur se serre.

Il lui a causé de la peine. Au lieu de le consoler, il a même fait couler ses larmes. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, fait de son mieux pour le protéger de ce à quoi lui-même n'a pu échapper et du reste — c'est lui qui l'a blessé.

Parmi toutes, faire pleurer Sung-ki est sans doute la pire des ignominies. Parce que l'adorable jeune homme ne les fait jamais que sourire, parce qu'il est toujours présent pour leur remonter le moral et leur changer les idées. Peu importent sa propre fatigue et ses propres tourments, il leur fait jour après jour le cadeau de sa générosité, de son optimisme. Si les fans l'appellent leur « rayon de soleil », il est aussi celui de ses partenaires — parce que Sung-ki, lui, ne fait pas semblant. Qu'il ait tu, puis révélé ce secret dangereux n'y change rien ; un détail mis à part, il n'a jamais été que lui-même depuis le commencement.

Kyung-hwan observe encore le visage qui a roulé, confiant, sur son épaule. Les traits réguliers et candides, les yeux cernés sous les mèches noires, la petite étoile qui brille au bord de l'oreille, les lèvres entrouvertes sur le sommeil... Quelque chose se contracte et se gonfle en même temps dans sa poitrine. Il sait que le doux regard de Woo-jae le lit sur sa figure ; l'autre jeune homme hoche la tête d'approbation.

Avec un léger sourire et beaucoup de précautions, Kyung-hwan passe un bras autour des épaules de Sung-ki. Les lèvres dans ses cheveux, il murmure avec l'affection d'avant, de toujours :  
— Dors, Sunshine.  
Et pour le reste, ils se tairont. 


	2. Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW chirurgie esthétique

_Séoul_

Il est presque deux heures du matin quand Woo-jae se laisse enfin tomber sur son lit, Makki entre les bras. Habitué au vide de l'appartement, puisqu'ils sont tous les jours occupés, le chat ronronne néanmoins de contentement d'avoir retrouvé celui qui l'a arraché à la rue. Woo-jae perd un soupir dans la douce fourrure noire et blanche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elian pénètre à son tour dans la pièce. D'une main, il tient un petit sac aux allures de furoshiki ; de l'autre, le mug de thé au miel que Kyung-hwan y a fourré d'autorité à leur retour du studio.

S'ils peuvent assurer leurs spectacles avec des chevilles foulées — même Sung-ki, leur danseur principal, l'a fait — ou des gorges enrouées, ils ne peuvent en aucun cas se passer de la voix d'Elian, qui chante la plupart des solos. Malgré sa position de lead vocalist, Woo-jae sait bien qu'il ne serait qu'une pâle copie de son ami s'il tentait de le remplacer. Elian possède non seulement une voix merveilleuse, mais également une gamme plus étendue d'octaves.

Pour l'heure, l'Américano-coréen arbore un air de conspirateur sous son masque de fatigue, et il sourit d'un petit sourire spontané que Woo-jae ne lui a plus vu depuis plusieurs mois. Le visual se redresse donc sur un coude, intrigué.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Chut ! répond Elian avec un clin d'œil.  
Il se décharge de la tasse sur sa table de nuit, puis dépose le furoshiki sur le lit de Woo-jae, dont la housse de couette noire et blanche fait comme un coin de ciel étoilé dans la chambre.  
— Déballe.  
— C'est pour moi ?  
— Oui.  
Makki renifle le sac dont son maître, qui s'est assis en tailleur, défait bientôt les nœuds.

Woo-jae ouvre grand ses yeux d'argent.  
— Des sushis ! Comment est-ce que tu te les es procurés ?  
— J'ai demandé à ma mère à la fin du concert. Elle est allée en chercher et me les a ramenés discrètement juste là, au moment où on rentrait. Pour une fois que ça sert qu'elle me suive à chaque pas.  
  
Elian a une patience très limitée à l'égard de sa mère, qu'il trouve infiniment trop envahissante. Madame Hayes, qui habite à Séoul et ne vit que pour lui, est en effet au poste à chaque apparition publique de son fils, qu'elle inonde en sus de messages à toute heure. Sa présence constante est vécue par Elian comme une couche supplémentaire au carcan lourd et serré de son existence, comme une goutte d'eau en trop dans un vase qui ne peut la contenir.

— Tu lui diras merci de ma part, en tout cas, reprend Woo-jae. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus mangé. Tu crois... que je peux ?  
— Oui. Tu as encore failli tomber dans les pommes pendant le dernier morceau ce soir. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup ; ça ne changera rien à ton poids.  
Elian attrape les baguettes, déchire le papier, les casse. Il saisit un sushi à l'omelette — les préférés de son ami — et l'élève jusqu'à la bouche de Woo-jae.  
— Vraiment, mange. Demain, on a encore une très longue journée.  
Woo-jae hoche la tête, puis tend les doigts pour remplacer ceux d'Elian autour des baguettes.

Le main vocalist se redresse ; l'épuisement a à nouveau recouvert l'intégralité de ses traits.  
— Je crois que Sunshine a fini dans la salle de bain ; j'y vais.  
De la chambre voisine, partagée par leurs deux partenaires, le rire de leur benjamin s'égrène en effet jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Aucun ne sait comment le jeune danseur parvient à cet exercice après vingt heures de labeur non-stop et trop peu de sommeil la nuit précédente.

Ils ont commencé à six heures du matin, enchaîné les entraînements de danse pour leur prochain clip ; les cours de japonais, de chant et de diction ; deux séances photo pour des magazines ; un essayage de costumes ; les enregistrements consécutifs d'une publicité et d'une émission télévisée. Ils ont répété leur concert, poursuivi avec la performance durant deux heures intenses. Signé une heure d'autographes dans la foule exaltée, puis enregistré encore de nouveaux morceaux en anglais au studio. Un programme similaire à celui de la veille. De l'avant-veille. Du lendemain, après les trois heures de sommeil auxquelles ils ont maintenant droit pour s'y préparer.

— Elian ? appelle Woo-jae entre deux bouchées au moment où son compagnon ouvre la porte.  
Le main vocalist se retourne à demi.  
— Oui ?  
— Merci beaucoup.  
Elian consent un sourire éclair, sincère, mais un peu triste aussi, avant de refermer le battant derrière lui.

Woo-jae le remercie pour les sushis, mais également pour l'attention que son ami lui offre alors qu'il aurait le droit de ne penser qu'à lui. C'est si difficile, déjà, de prendre soin de soi-même dans ces conditions. 

La résistance d'Elian se désagrège au fil des mois, Woo-jae le remarque bien. Il voit, sans parvenir à l'aider d'une quelconque manière, que son meilleur ami sombre peu à peu dans les profondeurs d'un océan noir qui l'aspire lui-même. Il peine à se maintenir à flots ; il ne peut maintenir Elian à la surface quand lui aussi se sent couler jour après jour, quand l'eau s'infiltre par toutes ses fissures et l'alourdit trop pour espérer continuer à surnager longtemps. Elian se trouve plus bas encore que lui, la tête déjà sous les vagues. Pourtant, il parvient à poser ce genre de geste généreux, et Woo-jae se sent confondu de gratitude.

Makki sur les genoux, il grignote un deuxième sushi avant de sortir son smartphone et de se connecter à son compte Instagram. Après avoir reçu l'approbation de son manager dans la voiture qui les emmenait vers la salle de concert en fin d'après-midi, il a posté un cliché pris de lui par Sung-ki lors de l'essayage de costumes pour leur tournée japonaise. On l'y voit, visage de trois quarts, épaules dénudées, en train d'enlever la chemise noire qui contraste avec la couleur claire de ses cheveux. Il n'aime pas la photo, il ne les aime jamais, mais il pensait bien qu'elle plairait — quatre cent mille likes en quelques heures, ce n'est pas trop mal.

Il s'apprête à balayer l'écran pour parcourir les neuf mille commentaires quand Elian réapparaît, démaquillé, décoiffé, en t-shirt et boxer.  
— À toi.  
Le main vocalist jette un coup d'œil au téléphone, hésite de façon visible, puis ajoute quand même à mi-voix :  
— Il est déjà deux heures... Tu devrais dormir plutôt que de lire tout ça...  
Woo-jae acquiesce en silence, mais lorsqu'il se lève pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il emporte tout de même son smartphone parmi ses affaires.

Comment Elian pourrait-il comprendre ? Elian, dont la rhinoplastie payée par sa mère au sortir du lycée a servi à corriger la déviation de son nez suite à l'accident de son enfance. C'est le choc contre le bord de la piscine qui a cassé et dévié le cartilage ; c'est un défaut que la malchance lui a causé — ce n'était pas sa faute. Sans cela, le visage d'Elian aurait été parfait, comme il l'est à nouveau à présent qu'il est revenu à sa beauté intacte.

* * *

Face au miroir, Woo-jae attache ses cheveux avec un bandeau, puis ôte soigneusement ses lentilles argentées. Avant de s'emparer du flacon d'huile démaquillante, il passe un doigt sur l'écran de son téléphone pour afficher les premiers commentaires.

En coréen, anglais, chinois, français ou d'autres langues encore qu'il ne reconnaît pas toujours, les compliments et expressions d'admiration s'empilent. Ils sont souvent écrits en majuscules et suivis d'émojis en forme de cœur ou de visage aux yeux en cœur — le duo de ses préférés, car ils lui disent au premier regard ce qu'il cherche à savoir.

Les fans s'extasient sur tout, sans oublier un coin de lui. Ses yeux en premier — il croise dans la glace son regard marron foncé, celui que ses admiratrices ne voient jamais.

Elles n'ont pas conscience que chez lui, tout est aussi artificiel que ses lentilles. Lui sait qu'il usurpe leurs compliments, lesquels ne portent que sur des éléments factices. Pourquoi, alors, a-t-il besoin de ces réassurances au quotidien ? Puisqu'il connaît la vérité, puisqu'il sait que ce n'est pas lui ? Il n'arrive toutefois pas à faire sans ces marques d'approbation qui lui disent qu'il est sur la bonne voie, que tout en vaut la peine, s'il a disparu derrière celui qu'il est enfin devenu.

Comment Elian pourrait-il comprendre ? Ses parents ne lui ont jamais dit, un soir dans le salon alors qu'il rentrait de ses cours particuliers, qu'ils avaient mis de côté la somme nécessaire pour lui refaire complètement le visage à la fin du lycée.

Ses parents ne lui ont jamais affirmé non plus que sans chirurgie esthétique, il n'arriverait à rien dans la vie, et sûrement pas à la gloire à laquelle ils aspiraient pour lui.

Ses parents ne lui ont pas fait une liste de leurs voisins et connaissances qui étaient passés sur le billard pour s'améliorer avant d'entrer à la fac — _et regarde comme ça a bien marché ! Maintenant, X a un joli nez, Y de jolis yeux, Z un beau menton, et tous de belles dents. Tu ne voudrais pas être beau, toi aussi, Won-chul ? Ton succès nous rendrait vraiment fiers, tu sais._

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas que ses parents ; la pratique est très courante et, s'il n'avait pas anticipé, on lui aurait certainement ordonné de tout changer une fois entré à l'académie. Il n'en veut pas à son père ni à sa mère ; il sait qu'ils avaient raison.

En réalité, les éloges de ses fans sur son apparence rendent moins douloureuses dans son esprit les semaines après qu'on lui a cassé les deux mâchoires, scié les mandibules pour affiner le bas de son visage. Le mois de nourriture liquide qui a suivi, au prix de sa souffrance, mais au bénéfice de son poids, disparaît un peu de sa mémoire durant les moments où il lit les messages enamourés — ce n'était pas pour rien, puisque maintenant, il peut les susciter.

Il ne compte plus les anesthésies et les convalescences — affiner le nez, le redresser, l'allonger ; débrider les yeux, en découper les coins intérieurs et extérieurs pour les agrandir, en corriger la myopie ; resculpter le menton via un implant ; découper les os des joues et des mâchoires, les repositionner pour donner un élégant visage en V ; placer une facette sur chaque dent pour améliorer et blanchir le sourire. Il est le produit des chirurgiens grâce à l'argent patiemment économisé par ses parents.

Et ce n'est jamais terminé. L'agence était satisfaite de son visage lorsqu'il s'est présenté au casting, sa mère dans son dos les yeux brillants. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant : SYW Entertainment a ensuite payé pour son corps, pour refaire parfaitement au laser les contours imparfaits de sa silhouette. Et maintenant...

D'une main, Woo-jae déboutonne sa chemise, dont les pans s'ouvrent sur son torse lisse et mince. _Trop mince_ , a dit Manager Kim il y a peu en rapportant le discours de sa hiérarchie. Comment ne pas l'être avec un régime alimentaire qui veille à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune prise de poids, sans compter tout le sport qu'ils font — footing le matin, fitness pour se maintenir en forme, danse aux concerts et leurs répétitions ? _Pas assez viril. Tu es le_ _visual_ _du groupe ; tu dois comprendre combien ton apparence est importante. Le nec plus ultra, c'est un visage avec des traits doux, mais un torse avec des pectoraux et des abdos virils. Comme on ne veut pas que tu prennes du muscle et donc du poids, on propose de créer la forme d'abdos sur ton ventre par liposuccion. Tiens, une brochure ; regarde quand tu auras le temps._ Ce n'est jamais fini. Il n'est jamais assez bien.

Il n'est jamais assez bien et il est fait au bistouri, poupée de plastique qui ne satisfait qu'après de multiples passages en clinique. Il porte des lentilles colorées, teint ses cheveux, ne sort jamais sans maquillage — nude, parce qu'il faut que tout le monde pense qu'il n'en a pas ou l'illusion éclaterait comme du verre.

Il n'est jamais assez bien et il est fait au bistouri, mais ses fans l'aiment et elles le lui disent ; mais ses fans lui écrivent en majuscules, avec des émojis aux yeux en cœur, TU ES SI PARFAIT COMME TU ES 😍.

Les messages de ses parents à Daegu, après un show télévisé, lui mettent également un peu de baume au cœur — _continue comme ça !_ Sont-ils néanmoins conscients de ce qu'ils lui demandent d'encaisser pour la fierté qu'il leur apporte, maintenant qu'ils peuvent se vanter de l'avoir comme fils ?

Se regarder en vidéo est une torture. Se regarder en photo est une torture. Se regarder dans le miroir est une torture. Il est une fraude, un mensonge, une imposture qui n'a d'autre choix que de ne jamais se dévoiler.

Il est devenu le visual du groupe alors qu'il est le moins naturel, celui dont la beauté est créée de toutes pièces. Elian et Sung-ki sont magnifiques de naissance ; Kyung-hwan est moins refait que lui. Que diraient les autres s'ils savaient ce qu'il leur cache ? Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent ; il faut que personne ne sache à quoi il ressemblait avant de débarquer à Séoul.

Il se déteste et tremble que le monde fasse comme lui. Qu'un jour le masque tombe aux yeux horrifiés de la foule et de ceux qui l'aiment sans savoir qui il est.

La lecture rapide des commentaires sous sa dernière publication terminée, Woo-jae se démaquille à l'huile, puis à l'eau. Il nettoie et soigne ensuite son visage à l'aide des huit produits supplémentaires de sa routine deux fois par jour. Et puis son corps, avant de passer un t-shirt et un boxer propres et d'éteindre enfin la lumière.

Dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Elian de l'autre côté du couloir, tout est obscur. Son ami dort pour grappiller autant de minutes de sommeil que possible. Mais Woo-jae, qui ne veut pas que quiconque le voie au saut du lit, sans maquillage et sans apprêt, ampute ses nuits trop courtes pour être le dernier dans la salle de bain le soir et le premier au matin, lorsque les lampes sont éteintes et les autres dans leurs rêves.

Seul Makki, qui se love contre lui pour les deux heures de repos à venir, a le droit de voir son vrai visage — presque aussi faux que l'autre, puisque son _vrai_ visage a été effacé à Daegu le jour de sa première rhinoplastie, cinq ans auparavant.

Il étouffe un rire sans joie dans la fourrure de son chat. Comme c'est cruel — il se déteste aujourd'hui qu'il est beau davantage que lorsqu'il était laid, puisque l'enfant de l'époque, avant qu'on ne le lui dise et dise et redise, n'avait pas autant conscience que sa valeur était si liée à son apparence.

La main sur la tête de Makki, qui ronronne de bien-être, Woo-jae s'endort en pensant qu'il se hait, mais que demain, il postera une nouvelle photo sur Instagram. Les commentaires enthousiastes des fans lui feront mal, mais surtout du bien, en lui montrant que tout n'est pas pour rien.

_WOOJAE MY WONDERFUL BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_

_OMG OMG OMG j'adooooooore cette photo est trop belle il est trop beau !!!!!_ 😍😍😍

 _The best picture ever_ 💙

_Quel regard, mais quel regard !!!! Je pourrais mourir si un jour tu me regardais en vrai !!!_

_Woojae is the best_ 💙 _and will always be my bias_ 😍

_Woo-jae, tu veux bien te marier avec moi ???????_

_My ovaries have exploded & my crops been watered for centuries_

_Un ange, un ange !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Je t'aime tellement viens en France je t'attends !!!_

_So beautiful & so sexy & so yummy!_

_Tu es le plus beau de l'univers et même des univers qu'on n'a pas encore découverts_ 💙

😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍 _ **  
**_

 _ **PER-FEC-TION**_ 😍


	3. Service militaire — Elian (1)

L'eau de la douche est tiède au maximum, mais ce n'est pas désagréable étant donné la chaleur qu'il fait déjà à l'extérieur en ce mois de juin. Et puis, Elian sait que les conscrits hors KATUSA* doivent parfois composer avec des douches froides, alors il ne se plaint pas de sa situation somme toute relativement privilégiée.

Un soldat de l'US Army prend place à côté de lui tandis que l'Américano-coréen termine de rincer le shampooing de ses cheveux. L'homme lui jette un regard de la tête aux pieds pour examiner tant son visage que son corps.

— Tes parents viennent d'où ?  
Elian lui offre un sourire poli en fermant le robinet.  
— Mon père vient de Miami et ma mère de Séoul.  
— Ah, O.K. Je me disais bien...  
L'autre soldat n'ajoute rien dans la foulée, et Elian se détourne pour décrocher sa serviette et se sécher — rapidement, car ils n'ont droit qu'à un temps limité dans la salle de bain.

Il passe son t-shirt réglementaire quand il remarque que l'Américain, qui se lave avec un pain de savon, a toujours les yeux fixés sur lui. Ce n'est pas l'observation qui met Elian mal à l'aise, car il y est habitué depuis toujours du fait de ses yeux bleus et de son métissage — c'est plutôt subir ce genre d'examen de la part d'un Américain qui, visiblement, arrive tout droit des États-Unis.

— Mais tu es quoi, en fait ? Américain ou coréen ?  
 _Nous y voilà_.

Toute sa jeunesse, lorsqu'on lui a posé la question, Elian a répondu « j'ai la nationalité coréenne » ou « je me sens coréen », avec leurs variantes « je suis né ici », « j'ai toujours vécu à Séoul », « ma mère est coréenne ». C'était ce que les autres voulaient entendre à l'école ; c'était le moule dans lequel lui-même voulait se glisser pour être accepté comme tous ses camarades, pour ne pas être différent.

Ici, pourtant, il sait que la situation s'est renversée à cent quatre-vingts degrés. S'il donne les mêmes réponses, il sera ostracisé, brimé ou, au mieux, considéré comme il a vu les soldats de l'US Army, engagés volontaires, soldats de métier, considérer les nouvelles recrues sud-coréennes, forcées de faire leur service militaire contre leur gré et jugées bonnes à rien.

En enfilant son pantalon militaire, Elian sourit à nouveau d'un air aussi dégagé et sûr de lui que possible.  
— Je me sens surtout américain. J'adore la Floride. J'y vais dès que j'ai des vacances ; c'est là que je me sens chez moi.  
Le jeune homme remercie intérieurement son père d'avoir toujours parlé à ses enfants en anglais, ce qui lui permet aujourd'hui de maîtriser la langue à la perfection. Il n'est pas sûr que son année de Lettres anglaises à l'université aurait suffi à lui donner cet accent et ces intonations _native_.

Le soldat le regarde avec une expression satisfaite qui dit _ça va, alors, tu es des nôtres_. Elian envoie des excuses mentales à sa mère pour tout ce qu'il se prépare à renier du Coréen en lui au cours des vingt mois à venir, mais il soupire intérieurement de soulagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La KATUSA (카투사) (Korean Augmentation To the United States Army) est une branche de l'armée de terre sud-coréenne incorporée dans la 8e armée des États-Unis (l'armée américaine basée en Corée du Sud). Parmi les futurs soldats sud-coréens qui doivent faire leur service militaire, ceux qui souhaitent entrer dans la KATUSA doivent se soumettre à un test d'anglais. S'ils le réussissent, ils sont susceptibles d'être tirés au sort pour intégrer la KATUSA pour leur service militaire, ce qui signifie qu'ils le feront au sein de l'armée américaine sur le sol coréen, avec les soldats américains de métier.


	4. Service militaire — Woo-jae (1)

Ils marchent depuis presque treize heures, casque lourd sur la tête, sac lourd sur le dos, bottines lourdes aux pieds, arme lourde en main ; le tout se fait de plus en plus lourd, comme les jambes et les paupières.

Ils n'ont pas eu droit à plus de cinq minutes de pause d'affilée ; ces mini-breaks ont été rares depuis qu'ils ont quitté la base avant l'aube ce matin. Il ne faut pas s'asseoir, car c'est prendre le risque de tomber endormi. Ils mangent et boivent en marchant afin de ne pas perdre de temps, mais le font de toute façon peu afin de ne pas devoir s'interrompre pour uriner. Après, il faut courir pour rattraper les autres, avec ce casque, ce sac, ces bottines, cette arme, pesants... Et puis, il fait très froid en ce mois de février, et les doigts sont gourds en plus d'être fourbus.

L'obscurité est tombée depuis longtemps, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Cent kilomètres, c'est tellement long, surtout à pied, surtout harnachés de la sorte, surtout sous les exhortations des instructeurs dont la langue ne s'épuise jamais à les insulter.

Rigidifiées par le gel, les feuilles mortes craquent sous les semelles ; Won-chul se demande si c'est une métaphore pour leur santé mentale, piétinée sans cesse par leurs supérieurs et ces exercices terriblement éprouvants pour des jeunes gens qui n'ont jamais rien vécu de tel auparavant.

Ses mains de musicien pinçaient les cordes d'un violon, maniaient un archet : maintenant, elles doivent tenir divers types d'armes sans trembler, s'accrocher à des pierres pour ramper plus vite, le hisser à des cordes. Elles sont pleines de bleus et de coupures ; ses doigts si agiles sur son instrument se sont déjà raidis. Il s'est foulé le poignet droit la semaine précédente et sent que celui-ci n'est pas encore remis ; il espère qu'il pourra récupérer une mobilité parfaite, sinon, que dira sa mère à son retour ?

Won-chul a l'impression de dormir debout. Il avance en pilote automatique, ébahi que ses pieds se soulèvent encore l'un après l'autre. L'instructeur a placé des cailloux au fond des sacs ; son dos est tellement douloureux qu'il ne sent même plus exactement où il a mal. Il progresse parce qu'on lui a dit qu'il le devait, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, parce qu'on le bouscule aussi pour qu'il se meuve plus vite, pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Il n'a du soldat que la faculté d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres, et il suppose que c'est déjà un atout par rapport à d'autres. Mais physiquement, il peine : ses parents accordaient bien moins d'importance au sport qu'aux études ou à la musique, et il sortait rarement pour d'autres raisons que se rendre quelque part. En queue de peloton, le jeune homme trébuche de façon régulière, subissant les invectives de l'adjudant qui les suit. Il essaie, pourtant : ici non plus, il ne veut pas décevoir.

Encore cinq kilomètres. 

À l'arrivée, cela fera une journée de moins. Vingt-quatre mois moins un et demi déjà passé ici.


	5. Service militaire — Sung-ki (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW simulation d'attaque chimique au gaz, mentions d'homophobie

Sung-ki n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.

Comme les autres apprentis soldats, le jeune homme a placé son masque à gaz sur son nez et sa bouche. Il est ensuite entré dans la salle avec leur instructeur — sur les talons de ce dernier.

Ici, ses réactions rapides, son hyperactivité sont plutôt un atout : Sung-ki réalise au quart de tour les ordres que leurs supérieurs leur aboient constamment, là où ceux qui traînent sont frappés à l'arrière de la tête et insultés comme des chiens errants.

Tout à coup, sans sommation, un gaz jaunâtre commence à envahir la pièce en provenance de petites grilles posées çà et là sur les murs gris, au ras du plafond.  
— Ceci est une simulation d'attaque chimique, vocifère l'instructeur. Gardez votre sang-froid : je ne veux pas voir de tapettes qui paniquent.  
— Monsieur, oui, monsieur, ânonnent tous les jeunes gens en chœur derrière le masque qui déforme leur voix.

Sung-ki baisse la tête au terme « tapettes ». Il espère pour la millionième fois depuis son arrivée quelques jours auparavant que personne ne se rendra jamais compte qu'il est gay. On mène en effet la vie dure aux homosexuels dans l'armée. La loi militaire interdit la sodomie et autres « pratiques de débauche » entre les soldats, même si les actes sexuels ont lieu lors des permissions, loin des baraquements. Des chasses aux sorcières menées par la hiérarchie ont régulièrement lieu afin de débusquer ceux qui aiment d'autres hommes. Et puis, tout le monde a peur qu'un gay qui traîne dans les baraquements ne puisse pas se retenir de tripoter ses camarades dans les douches communes, les menant tous au tribunal militaire... L'adolescent a menti lors de l'évaluation médicale qui a précédé sa conscription ; il s'est dit hétérosexuel car il ne voulait pas déjà être un paria de la société, sujet à des poursuites légales potentielles et rejeté par ses parents en sus.

À force d'entendre tout le monde dans son unité répéter que c'est un trouble psychiatrique et une déviance — ou peut-être tenter de s'en convaincre et d'en convaincre les autres pour ceux qui se cachent —, Sung-ki craint de plus en plus que lors des évaluations médicales, le médecin militaire se rende compte de quelque chose. Il sait ce qui se passera, alors : il sera victime de brimades de la part de ses camarades, de mauvais traitements de la part de ses supérieurs. Si les mensonges disent qu'il a déjà couché, peut-être devra-t-il finir ses deux ans ici avant d'être envoyé devant un tribunal, ou peut-être sera-t-il immédiatement extrait du service et poursuivi lors d'un procès. Plus question, alors, de cacher ses préférences à sa famille non plus. Pourtant, Sung-ki voudrait tant être le garçon sans histoire qu'il prétend.

Le gaz continue à descendre dans la salle, et le groupe de jeunes soldats est tendu en se demandant comment cette épreuve va se terminer. Soudain, leur instructeur crie :  
— Tout le monde retire son masque, exécution !  
Sung-ki obéit avant de se poser de questions, car c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne ici. 

À côté de lui, un jeune homme hésite deux secondes de trop ; leur supérieur lui assène un coup à la tête en hurlant :  
— Et en cas d'attaque chimique de la part de la Corée du Nord, vous allez faire quoi ? Pleurer ? Si j'en vois un qui remet son masque, il est bon pour le trou pour lui apprendre la volonté ! Vous allez endurer comme des hommes jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini !  
L'instructeur, lui, garde son masque, mais personne n'oserait le lui faire remarquer.

De toute façon, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Lorsque le gaz qui remplit la salle se dépose sur la peau du visage de Sung-ki, sur celle de ses mains, il a l'impression qu'on l'électrocute. Il plisse les yeux, ferme les paupières pour tenter de protéger ses rétines des aiguilles gazeuses qui s'enfoncent dans chaque millimètre de sa figure.

Autour de lui, c'est le chaos. Les jeunes gens hurlent de douleur, font des mouvements désordonnés qui causent des collisions entre eux dans cette petite pièce. Sung-ki crie, lui aussi, mais le gaz attaque alors les muqueuses de sa bouche et de ses voies respiratoires. Il s'introduit également dans son corps par ses narines ; tout brûle atrocement. Il a l'impression d'étouffer, l'impression qu'il lui est devenu tout à fait impossible de respirer.

Il chute au sol comme beaucoup autour de lui ; c'est comme si on lui déversait de l'acide sur la peau et dans la gorge. Machinalement, il agrippe un autre apprenti, qui en profite pour saisir son bras également. Les doigts de l'autre jeune homme le serrent de façon si désespérée qu'il lui semble que son radius va se briser. 

Les aiguilles s'enfoncent encore plus loin dans sa chair alors qu'il se roule sur le béton froid ; il ouvre désespérément les lèvres pour chercher de l'air parce qu'il ne parvient plus à inhaler, mais c'est le gaz qui s'engouffre dans sa bouche comme s'il voulait le tuer.

Tout est cris, gémissements, entrechoquements de corps et de bottes.  
— Interdiction de sortir ! aboie l'instructeur, sans doute à quelqu'un qui est parvenu à ramper jusqu'à la porte.  
Mais celle-ci reste fermée. 

Malgré ses paupières baissées, Sung-ki sent que ses yeux sont eux aussi transpercés par des épingles de gaz si longues qu'elles atteignent son cerveau. Tout n'est plus que douleur qui dure — heureusement, il sait que cela se terminera à la fin de l'exercice. 


	6. Lecture de fanfics (1)

_Séoul_

Sung-ki pose son portable ouvert sur les genoux d'Elian. Il se laisse ensuite tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé d'un mouvement léger et gracieux de danseur étoile. Les senteurs de vanille de son gel douche s'envolent dans la pièce.  
— Tu veux bien ?  
La question, davantage que le poids de l'ordinateur, tire son ami de sa léthargie. La chaleur et l'épuisement engourdissent le main vocalist ; il aurait sans doute fini par sombrer dans le sommeil s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Tiré dans la réalité, Elian pose le regard sur l'écran. Un soupir coupe son bâillement à la page web ouverte.  
— Ça ? Tu es sûr ?  
Sung-ki souffle, pour les écarter, sous les mèches encore un peu humides qui tombent devant ses yeux, puis hoche la tête.  
— Si ça ne t'embête pas ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus eu le temps !  
— O.K., accepte le chanteur, qui n'a pas le cœur à le lui refuser malgré sa fatigue et son manque d'envie.  
C'est difficile de dire non à Sung-ki, dont le sourire qui ne s'est pas encore froissé est un peu leur trésor à tous, ce qu'ils essaient de préserver envers et contre tout à défaut d'avoir pu protéger le leur hors du champ des smartphones et des caméras.

Elian s'étire donc, secoue ses membres et sa torpeur.  
— Tu as prévenu les autres ?  
Son benjamin acquiesce tandis que Makki, en l'absence de son maître, se frotte contre sa hanche pour attirer sa main.  
— Kyung-hwan arrive tout de suite. Woo-jae termine dans la salle de bain. Il a dit qu'il en avait encore pour cinq minutes.  
— On l'attend, alors.  
Même lorsqu'ils s'impatientent parfois, même lorsque Woo-jae ne le comprend pas, ils l'attendent toujours par choix.

Un verre de jus d'aloe vera à la bouche et son téléphone à la main, Kyung-hwan ne tarde pas à apparaître. Il refuse la place que son meilleur ami veut lui céder sur le fauteuil en sa qualité d'aîné et s'assied sur le sol, jambes pliées et dos calé contre la table basse en faux bois ivoire. Ses cheveux blond orangé sont mouillés ; de minuscules gouttelettes tombent des pointes sur ses épaules là où elles les frôlent, avant de glisser le long de son torse nu.

Dehors, le vent violent et la pluie amenés par l'ouragan battent les vitres sans répit depuis la fin de la nuit. Ils ont fendu l'épais rideau de tempête afin de se rendre au studio pour deux heures de mise en condition physique et six heures de répétition de danse. Mais on est dimanche, et ils ont donc fait le chemin inverse avant le crépuscule. Le temps de se succéder dans la douche pour laver déluge et sueur, ils peuvent s'étaler dans le salon comme des étoiles de mer éreintées d'avoir lutté trop longtemps contre les vagues.

Ils ont tous les yeux cernés, les lèvres sèches et le teint blême de l'effort après des heures à faire travailler leur corps au rythme d'une musique qui ne s'essouffle pas, à dresser chaque mouvement au fouet de leur persévérance pour qu'il soit en harmonie avec ceux des autres. Demain, ils enregistrent un célèbre show télévisé qui comprend des jeux de danse et ils ne peuvent pas se rater.

Sans leur maquillage, ils arborent le charme des imperfections qui distinguent les hommes des poupées. Le petit cratère de varicelle près du sourcil droit de Sung-ki, les yeux marron et rougis de Kyung-hwan, le point de beauté sur le menton d'Elian.

Seul Woo-jae, qui finit par les rejoindre, a trouvé la force de rhabiller son visage de lentilles, de crayon chair, de cushion cream — l'alternative qu'il consent au fond de teint lorsqu'il se trouve dans l'intimité de leur appartement. Si son apparence toujours idéale masque mieux sa part d'humanité, celle-ci est flagrante dans la façon dont il s'écroule de l'autre côté d'Elian sur le canapé comme si tout en lui cédait soudain. Makki en profite pour bondir sur ses genoux.

Tout en lissant ses cheveux d'une main, Kyung-hwan observe leur visual.  
— On mange quoi, ce soir ? s'enquiert tout à coup le mannequin.  
— Quelque chose de pas trop cher, car je n'ai plus un won, répond lentement Woo-jae, qui a laissé rouler sa tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami et fermé les paupières.  
Il fait très chaud, mais Elian ne repousse pas pour autant les mèches argentées qui viennent couvrir sa peau moite.  
— Moi non plus, je n'ai plus un won, soupire Sung-ki. C'est encore plus la dèche que d'habitude !  
— Notre lot de pop stars.  
L'ironie n'arrive pas à briser la fatigue dans la voix d'Elian, qui reprend seulement :  
— Un bol de riz.

— Des kalguksu , sinon ? suggère Kyung-hwan, leader-grand-frère aussi hors projecteurs, qui ne ménage jamais son énergie pour faire tenir tout le monde debout. Ce n'est pas cher et ça nourrit son homme. Ou des ramyeon, dans le même genre ? Ou bien encore du japchae ? Aux courgettes, par exemple. Pour rester sur les nouilles, mais avec un petit extra ?   
— Trop gras, insiste Woo-jae sans ouvrir les yeux.  
— Ce n'est pas trop gras après six heures de danse intensive en grignotant un œuf dur à la vapeur au petit-déjeuner et un tronçon de concombre à midi, coupe Kyung-hwan, à qui ces détails n'ont évidemment pas échappé au studio.

Il porte ensuite son attention sur leurs deux compagnons.  
— Ça vous irait ?  
Sung-ki et Elian donnent leur approbation. Kyung-hwan se retourne alors sur Woo-jae d'un ton qui n'ouvre pas de porte à la négociation :  
— Tu choisis un de ces plats.  
— Des kalguksu, alors. Mais pas avec de la viande. Avec des coquillages. Ou des légumes.  
Le visual sait bien qu'il doit faire des efforts : son incapacité à performer pénaliserait égoïstement tout le groupe, et lui-même.  
— Des coquillages, donc, décide leur leader. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?  
Les hochements de tête sont cette fois unanimes.

Le mannequin pose son verre de jus à moitié vide sur la table derrière lui pour dégainer son smartphone, qu'il avait abandonné à ses côtés sur le sol.  
— Je commande à livrer.  
Ils n'ont de toute façon pas l'autorisation de sortir pour aller quérir ce qu'ils prendraient à emporter ; c'est aussi plus sage pour leur sécurité.  
— Je n'aurai pas le courage de descendre chercher ça au rez-de-chaussée, prévient Elian.  
Ils ont la chance d'être logés dans un immeuble pourvu d'un ascenseur, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous leurs concurrents, mais le moindre pas supplémentaire lui semble de trop à effectuer pour le moment.  
— J'irai ! s'exclame Sung-ki.

Le danseur se redresse contre le dossier du fauteuil et croise les jambes en tailleur. Comme tous, puisque l'après-midi d'été est moite et étouffante et qu'allumer la climatisation plus tôt qu'en prélude au coucher coûte cher, il est en boxer et pieds nus. Les mots de la citation élégamment calligraphiée en lettres de l'alphabet latin s'enroulent autour de sa cheville. _I keep on dancing... and dancing... and dancing... until there is only... the dance._ Il danse comme il respire, danse même lorsqu'il marche difficilement, et sautillera jusqu'au livreur dans le sas d'entrée seize étages plus bas.  
— Merci, Sunshine.  
Sung-ki sourit à Kyung-hwan, puis écarte ses cheveux de son visage. Sans laque pour maintenir chaque mèche en place d'une manière artistique, ils tombent comme un voile noir qu'il doit constamment repousser.

— Vous savez de quoi j'aurais envie, là, tout de suite ? demande soudain Elian.  
— Non ? répond le danseur, curieux.  
— Est-ce qu'on a vraiment envie de le savoir ?  
Le ton du mannequin est soupçonneux, mais le chanteur expose quand même ses pensées sans s'en soucier.  
— D'une grosse pizza du Pizza Hut avec la croûte pleine de fromage et une couche collante de mozzarella.  
— Tais-toi, proteste faiblement Woo-jae en enterrant son beau visage dans l'épaule de son ami.  
— Ou d'un double burger du McDo avec une grande portion de frites couvertes de ketchup, continue tout de même Elian sans pitié pour personne, lui-même inclus — lui-même surtout.

— Ce n'est pas très malin, franchement, s'agace Kyung-hwan, que la façon dont on dirait parfois que l'Américano-coréen tente de les saboter irrite.  
Il passe deux doigts sur son piercing d'arcade puis ajoute néanmoins après un coup d'œil aux autres :  
— Quand on rentrera de France, on prendra une fois du McDo. Le jour de notre retour. Promis. Je vous inviterai, même : j'ai encore un petit peu de l'argent que mon père m'avait donné pour mon anniversaire, que je gardais pour une occasion spéciale.  
Leur leader est l'équilibriste, celui qui tente envers et contre tout de les maintenir à la verticale sur la corde tendue au-dessus du vide.

Elian hausse son épaule libre.  
— Il faut encore voir si Manager Kim sera d'accord.  
— C'est super gentil ! s'enthousiasme quant à lui Sung-ki.  
D'un mouvement instinctif, il décroise les jambes, bascule en avant — et s'arrête net quand il réalise. Figé comme une statue sur l'extrême bord du canapé, il a même cessé de respirer tandis qu'il regarde Kyung-hwan avec des yeux immenses. Parce que maintenant, il y a cette vérité entre eux, comme une menace que son meilleur ami craint plus encore que le service militaire obligatoire.

Après distance et silence suite à la révélation houleuse de son homosexualité, Sung-ki s'est réveillé à Manille le bras de son aîné autour des épaules, comme d'habitude. Depuis, ils n'en parlent pas et, si beaucoup de choses ont repris leur cours ordinaire au fil de ces quelques jours, Kyung-hwan fait tout de même attention à éviter en public toute proximité qui pourrait être mal interprétée.

En Corée du Sud, ce n'est pourtant pas un problème : le contact physique n'y est qu'une marque d'affection banale entre proches du même sexe. Puisque que les homosexuels se cachent souvent, les garçons qui se tiennent la main dans la rue, s'étreignent ou partagent un parapluie bras dessus, bras dessous, sont des frères ou de très bons amis. Il n'y a rien de plus normal, y compris dans les relations fraternelles entre membres de groupes musicaux.

Ils répètent de plus dans toutes les interviews quel type de fille leur plaît, ce qui scelle par défaut une hétérosexualité que la société, qui n'admet qu'elle, ne questionne pas. Avant de savoir que Sung-ki était gay, Kyung-hwan avait d'ailleurs perpétuellement un bras passé autour du cou de son benjamin, et ce dernier s'asseyait sur les genoux de son ami plus fréquemment que sur une chaise, et ce n'importe où.

Mais ils ont des fans dans le monde entier. Sur Internet, les différences culturelles ont transformé leur « bromance », devenue proverbiale, en « ship », et leurs gestes en « fanservice ». C'est très drôle tant que cela ne devient pas dangereux pour leur carrière ou leur intégrité, ce que Kyung-hwan veut éviter à tout prix en prévenant autant que possible, plutôt que de devoir guérir leur réputation dans la douleur une fois le doute immiscé.

Son changement d'attitude n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès de leur fanbase : tous les deux ont reçu sur leurs comptes Instagram quantité de commentaires affolés de la part de Summers craignant qu'ils ne se soient disputés. Si Kyung-hwan ne bride toujours pas ses tapes amicales dans le dos ni ses ébouriffements taquins ou affectueux de cheveux, il refuse en effet à présent de tenir son ami dans ses bras. Triste mais compréhensif, Sung-ki ne peut que le respecter. Il ne souhaite pas que son bonheur se fasse au détriment de celui de son meilleur ami, dont les rêves ont autant de valeur que les siens.

Pour l'heure, les fesses en équilibre précaire au bord du canapé, le danseur ne sait pas quoi faire. Tout en lui, à commencer par son impulsion inconsciente, a envie de chercher le contact dont il souffre d'être privé. Mais il a peur de la réaction de Kyung-hwan, de lui causer un malaise autant que de son rejet. Lui-même n'a pas changé : il était à l'époque des câlins déjà ce qu'il est maintenant. Mais peut-être son ami, le rideau du silence levé, le considère-t-il différemment.

Tout cela s'affiche dans ses yeux expressifs et grands ouverts, au-dessus de ses lèvres, disjointes comme s'il essayait de trouver de l'air en ayant oublié comment respirer. Il est hélas trop tard pour empêcher le mouvement auquel il n'a pas réfléchi, en créature spontanée qu'il n'arrive pas à cesser d'être : Kyung-hwan l'a évidemment remarqué.

Ce dernier arque un sourcil ; les éclats de diamant sur son piercing brillent malgré le temps à la tempête qui n'offre à la pièce qu'une lueur morose. Il tend un bras vers le jeune danseur. Sung-ki en reste un instant interdit : il n'ose presque pas y croire. Mais très vite, son sourire lumineux qui a besoin de peu réapparaît, et il se laisse enfin tomber en avant.

Il noue ses coudes dans la nuque du mannequin où il enfouit également le nez alors qu'il se presse contre son torse. Kyung-hwan referme les bras pour le serrer sur son cœur. Il l'embrasse au-dessus de l'oreille, en surplomb de l'étoile d'or qui orne son tragus, et chuchote :  
— Ce n'était pas contre toi.  
Sung-ki répond en s'accrochant plus fort à son cou ; Kyung-hwan sent aussi le sourire de son ami s'élargir contre la peau de son épaule.

Sur le canapé, Woo-jae et Elian paraissent soulagés de cette « réconciliation ». Le second ouvre la bouche, puis la referme ; il tergiverse un peu. Il a toutefois, lui aussi, envie de faire un effort pour le groupe. Même s'il en veut régulièrement à leur leader pour la façon dont il les pousse, ce n'est en réalité pas la faute de ses compagnons si l'industrie l'engloutit au fond de son abîme.  
  


— Je vais envoyer un message à ma mère pour lui demander de nous préparer des dosirak pour la semaine, jusqu'au voyage en France. Comme ça, on sera parés d'ici là et on ne devra rien dépenser en nourriture.  
Il ajoute, sentant en contrebas le regard de Woo-jae :  
— Avec des trucs sains dedans, bien sûr.  
— Ça ne l'embêtera pas ? Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas lui offrir une compensation, quand même ? s'enquiert Kyung-hwan depuis le sol.  
Ses bras sont passés autour de la taille de Sung-ki, qui s'est confortablement lové entre ses genoux relevés. L'expression radieuse de leur maknaeindique qu'à ses yeux, le monde est à présent redevenu un peu plus beau.  
— Oh, non, répond Elian sans hésiter. Elle sera contente que je lui demande quelque chose, au contraire. Et puis, ça l'occupera : elle s'ennuie, sinon.

Lui déteste la solliciter, car cela donne l'impression à madame Hayes que son fils ouvre une porte à travers laquelle elle est libre d'engouffrer sa présence envahissante qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il vit. En émettant cette proposition, Elian fait passer ses partenaires avant son impatience ; ils en sont conscients.

— Elle vient aussi à Paris ? demande Sung-ki en jouant négligemment avec les doigts de Kyung-hwan sur son ventre.  
— Impossible de la faire changer d'avis, soupire le chanteur. Elle ne veut plus jamais être dans un pays différent de moi. Manille l'a traumatisée ; elle n'a pas dormi une seconde des deux nuits de notre absence. Et à vrai dire, je crois que je préfère aussi : ça m'épargnera un message toutes les cinq minutes.  
— Elle te suivra au Japon, du coup ?  
— Oui. Elle a réservé un voyage organisé là-bas entre nos dates d'arrivée et de retour.  
— Elle en fait aussi un en France ? interroge à son tour Kyung-hwan.  
— Non. Là, elle se débrouillera. Elle a acheté un guide, je crois. Tant qu'elle ne débarque pas à la convention ou à l'hôtel, ça m'est égal.

Kyung-hwan ne commente pas. Sa propre mère est décédée quand il était enfant ; il ne s'en rappelle pas vraiment. Il se sent toujours étonné de la manière qu'a Elian de manquer de respect à la sienne. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à mieux le connaître à l'académie, après avoir tous les quatre été placés dans le même groupe en devenir, ils ont cru que c'était sa moitié américaine qui lui faisait ignorer la déférence de mise envers les ascendants au pays du Matin calme. Elian, cependant, a vécu à Séoul toute sa vie. Sa mère est en sus coréenne : c'est son père qui est originaire des États-Unis. Il n'a jamais eu l'air de réaliser non plus combien tous les apprentis l'enviaient de n'être pas complètement coupé de sa famille comme eux durant leur formation.

— Comment est-ce qu'elle fait avec ta sœur ? Parce que ta sœur habite en Floride avec ton père. Ta mère y survit, pourtant ! fait remarquer Sung-ki.  
— Elle a toujours été plus attachée à moi qu'à Reign, qui était quant à elle plus proche de mon père. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.  
Le main vocalist passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns.  
— On peut arrêter de parler d'elle, s'il vous plaît ? Je lui enverrai un message sur KaTalk tout à l'heure pour cette histoire de dosirak. C'est déjà bien assez.  
— Merci ! lui sourit Sung-ki en remerciement de son geste généreux à leur égard.  
Woo-jae attrape ses doigts par-dessus la tête de Makki et les serre avec la même intention, majorée d'une dose de réconfort.  
  
— Bon, reprend Elian avec effort. Sunshine voulait lire des fanfics. J'ai cet ordi sur les genoux qui me tient chaud. Si on n'en fait rien, je vais le virer de là.  
— Non, non, lis-les ! implore le danseur. Ça fait super longtemps ; il doit y avoir plein de nouveautés !  
— Allons-y, approuve Kyung-hwan.


	7. Lecture de fanfics (2)

Au début, les autres s'en sont remis à Elian pour découvrir l'univers de leurs fans internationaux parce qu'eux-mêmes ne parlaient pas anglais. Ils se réunissaient donc autour de l'Américano-coréen, parfaitement bilingue, et ce dernier traduisait à voix haute les textes qu'il compulsait au détour des plateformes de fanfiction et des blogs.

Aujourd'hui, ils suivent tous des cours de langues donnés par des professeurs particuliers engagés pour eux par l'agence en vue de leur percée à l'étranger. Son rôle de leader l'y motivant, Kyung-hwan a mis un point d'honneur à atteindre un niveau de maîtrise acceptable en anglais. Woo-jae se débrouille, même si son perfectionnisme aigu le pousse à ne pas le reconnaître. Seul Sung-ki, qui a des difficultés à appréhender les combinaisons de lettres de l'alphabet latin, peine toujours sur les phrases et mots de base et s'en sort beaucoup mieux en japonais, qu'il parle maintenant couramment.

Malgré tout, leurs nouvelles connaissances n'ont rien changé au vieux rituel, qui est aussi un moment amusant à partager. Quand bien même Kyung-hwan pourrait les lire directement depuis un petit temps, c'est toujours Elian qui scanne les textes des fans occidentales et les traduit pour le groupe.

En attendant la livraison de leur repas, le main vocalist passe un doigt sur le pavé tactile pour sortir le portable de sa veille. Sung-ki, qui garde la page de 21st June sur Archive of our Own dans ses favoris, l'a déjà ouverte en préparation.

Toutefois, avant de commencer à analyser l'index des fanfics et sans prévenir, Elian repousse Woo-jae sur le côté. Surpris en pleine sieste, Makki saute en bas du canapé.

Elian ne sait pas si Woo-jae a compris qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se livrent à cette exploration, il fait exprès de détacher les yeux de son ami de l'écran. Si c'est le cas, il espère que le visual lui fait plus confiance qu'à sa curiosité. Parce qu'en étant le seul à les parcourir, le chanteur a l'occasion de trier ce qu'il rapporte à ses compagnons.

C'est une protection. Même s'il n'en connaît pas les raisons, dont Woo-jae refuse de parler, l'Américano-coréen est conscient que son camarade entretient avec les commentaires à son propos une relation ambiguë et potentiellement nocive — aussi ambiguë que l'amour-haine qu'il semble ressentir pour son physique, aussi ambiguë que les espoirs qu'il donne aux Summers en les allumant parfois.

Elian ne sait pas _pourquoi_. Mais il sait que Woo-jae termine en tremblant les rencontres avec les fans durant lesquelles il s'obstine néanmoins à flirter. Il sait qu'alors que son ami est beau à rendre jaloux les anges, il sacrifie une heure de ses courtes nuits pour que ceux qu'il considère comme ses frères ne le voient pas sans maquillage. Il sait qu'il passe énormément de temps à éplucher les remarques du public sous des photos qu'il n'aime pas mais poste avec une régularité de métronome. Il sait que l'étoile systématiquement placée à l'avant-plan de leurs visuels est, en vrai, un jeune homme silencieux et réservé qui se tient en retrait.

Il sait que Woo-jae évoque peu son passé ou sa famille en interview comme en privé. Il sait, de le connaître dans l'intimité, qu'au moins la moitié des réponses qu'il donne aux magazines sont soigneusement fabriquées. Il sait que sur les plateaux télévisés, la façade de son visage est impeccable, mais ses doigts vibrent souvent d'angoisse, et c'est lui-même qui doit les cacher des siens. Elian _sait_ — il y a quelque chose qui lézarde Woo-jae.  
  


Leur fanbase adore leur visual, qui déchaîne des passions qu'il entretient lors de chaque apparition. Ses photos sur Instagram récoltent des commentaires par nombres à cinq chiffres, là où les clichés des trois autres restent bloqués à maximum neuf mille messages. Quand il monte sur scène, les cris se font également deux fois plus stridents.  
  


Et si en terme de pairing, c'est le duo Kyung-hwan/Sung-ki qui suscite en particulier la créativité de leurs admiratrices, Woo-jae est naturellement celui sur lequel elles écrivent le plus de façon individuelle. Son esthétique, couplée à une part de mystère et à certaines facettes de son comportement, pousse les auteurs à fantasmer à son propos toutes sortes de choses bien plus extrêmes encore qu'au leur.

Elian n'est pas sûr que les fêlures de son ami puissent encaisser sans s'allonger l'impact de certaines de ces idées plus hardcore — qu'elles soient des inventions de toutes pièces qui l'horrifieraient de savoir qu'on les lui lie, ou qu'elles effleurent peut-être les secrets qu'il garde au fond de lui.

Le chanteur fait donc comme si ni scénarios tragiques, ni intrigues malsaines, ni mises en scène hyper sexualisées, ni thèmes touchant à l'apparence n'avaient été écrits — torture viols enlèvements harcèlement brimades à l'armée ou à l'école prostitution pornographie MPREG violences familiales ou conjugales auto-mutilation troubles alimentaires transsexualité mal vécue carrière de mannequin brisée décès coming out mal terminé maladies incurables esclavagisme BDSM alpha/oméga accidents qui défigurent rejets... Et puis, Elian n'aimerait pas non plus y confronter Sung-ki. Alors, il se contente de leur parler des histoires les plus mignonnes, que ce soit en gen ou en romance, et il y a heureusement de quoi faire sur la Toile.

Peut-être vouloir épargner Woo-jae est-il une erreur. Peut-être le maintenir dans l'ignorance n'est-il pas la meilleure option, seulement un choix qui risque de rendre la vérité plus choquante si un jour elle fait surface au détour d'une confidence de fan. Ou peut-être ces omissions ne sont-elles pas nécessaires, car le jeune homme ne s'y blesserait de toute façon pas. Peut-être. Faute de parvenir à se décider et de posséder l'énergie nécessaire pour réfléchir davantage à la question, Elian fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux de ce qu'il sait. En tous les cas, Woo-jae, qui s'est réinstallé un peu plus loin sur le canapé, ne s'étonne extérieurement de rien.

— Il y a sept mille quatre cent vingt-trois fics à ce jour.  
Sung-ki écarquille les yeux.  
— Wow ! Mais c'est deux fois plus que la dernière fois, non ? Il n'y en avait pas trois mille et des poussières ?  
— Si, je m'en souviens aussi, confirme Kyung-hwan. On dirait que ces quatre derniers mois ont boosté leur créativité.  
— Pourquoi, à ton avis ?  
— Parce qu'on est de plus en plus connus hors de Corée du Sud ? Manager Kim a dit que notre dernier mini-album a bien marché sur les plateformes d'écoute internationales. Et le show multi-idols qui avait été streamé sur le Net a attiré beaucoup de gens ; j'imagine qu'il y en a qui nous ont découverts à cette occasion ?  
  
Le danseur hoche la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Elian.  
— Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu de ces quatre mille nouvelles fics ?  
— Je vais parler sur l'ensemble, parce que c'est à ça que les stats correspondent. Comme d'habitude, le ship en vogue est le « Kyung-ki ». Presque cinq mille histoires l'incluent maintenant sur les sept mille au total.  
— Wow ! répète Sung-ki. Dans quel sens ?

Il est le seul à pouvoir poser ce genre de question avec une telle candeur. Avant de parcourir les tags pour répondre, Elian vérifie l'expression de Kyung-hwan par-dessus l'épaule de Sung-ki. Leur leader lève les yeux au ciel mais n'ôte pas son menton de son reposoir de chair et sourit même, amusé.  
— Hmmm. Je ne vais pas lire tous les résumés, reprend alors le main vocalist en sélectionnant l'étiquette du pairing, puis en cliquant sur les différentes pages de l'index. Mais à vue de nez, c'est toujours plutôt Kyung-hwan qui est « actif ». Souvent dans une optique « _seonbae_ initie son _hoobae_ au sexe ». Ce sont beaucoup d'histoires de premières fois.  
  


Kyung-hwan secoue la tête tandis que Sung-ki souffle sous ses mèches, l'air peu perturbé par l'information.  
— O.K. Logique de leur point de vue, j'imagine !  
Puisqu'il n'a pas changé, il n'y a pour lui pas de différence entre la conversation actuelle et celles de leurs explorations d'Archive of our Own précédentes. Ignorant la vérité, les fans ne font pas de distinction entre la façon dont elles l'écrivent, lui, et celle dont elles écrivent les autres. Cela a toujours été comme s'il y était pareil à eux — un garçon hétéro écrit en tant qu'homosexuel par l'imagination des fanfickeurs occidentaux. Pour lui, la discussion est presque un exercice de dissociation durant lequel il oblitère ce qu'il sait de lui-même. Tout est de la fiction — la configuration des ships qui le concernent n'est qu'une création de plus.

L'exclamation ne secoue pas particulièrement Kyung-hwan, qui paraît décidé à reprendre le cours habituel des choses également et ne desserre pas son étreinte autour de la taille de son meilleur ami. A-t-il ravalé pour de bon ses craintes quant à l'avenir ? Ou réserve-t-il ces dernières à la sphère extérieure à leur appartement ? Elian n'en a aucune idée, mais il se sent dans tous les cas rassuré que le moment passe aussi bien.

Dix jours auparavant, l'état dans lequel la réaction du mannequin avait laissé Sung-ki leur avait fait très mal au cœur. Ils savent que leur leader se jetterait sous une voiture sans l'ombre d'une hésitation pour éviter que leur maknaene se fasse renverser ; sans doute est-ce d'ailleurs pour cela que le choc de ce rejet a été si violent, y compris pour les principaux intéressés. _Même s'il ne l'avait peut-être pas réalisé avant, Kyung-hwan tient à Sunshine bien plus qu'à la gloire_ , a murmuré Woo-jae dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Manille. Aujourd'hui, Elian songe avec soulagement que son ami avait raison.

Loin d'avoir satisfait sa curiosité quant au contenu d'AO3, Sung-ki passe une main dans ses cheveux et demande encore :  
— Je suppose que le deuxième ship, c'est toujours Woo-jae et toi ?  
— Yep. Deux mille cinq cents fics. Puis Woo-jae et toi, avec autour d'un petit millier de textes.  
Afin d'éviter que le danseur ne repose la question de tout à l'heure, puisqu'il ne sait pas comment Woo-jae vivrait le rôle que lui assignent majoritairement les auteurs dans les scènes érotiques, Elian enchaîne très vite :  
— Et puis, Kyung-hwan et moi, un chouïa moins.

Ceci, le chanteur a du mal à l'imaginer : le mannequin est en réalité celui avec lequel il est le plus souvent à couteaux tirés. Il suppose toutefois que c'est justement l'optique « meilleurs ennemis » qu'elles devinent peut-être qui incite les fans à les mettre en couple tous les deux. Elian reconnaît qu'elles sont perspicaces à ce sujet.

— Pour les scores individuels, c'est bien sûr Woo-jae qui est médaille d'or, poursuit le main vocalist. Il apparaît dans six mille huit cents histoires sur les sept mille quatre cents. Dont plus de trois mille estampillées « Woo-jae/Lectrice ». Ce pairing va bientôt menacer le célèbre Kyung-ki !  
Le nez dans le coussin rayé qu'il tient contre son torse, le visual ne commente pas l'information, mais Elian voit qu'il sourit derrière le tissu.  
  


Kyung-hwan hausse quant à lui les épaules.  
— D'un côté, ça me semble moins étrange qu'elles s'imaginent en couple avec Woo-jae que de rêver qu'on couche ensemble, toi et moi.   
— C'est notamment la « skinship », explique Elian. Elles ne sont pas habituées dans leur culture à une telle intimité physique non amoureuse ou sexuelle. Reign m'a dit qu'en Floride, on l'a regardée bizarrement à cause de ça au début, et elle a bien vite arrêté de faire mine de tenir la main de ses amies.

Sung-ki s'est redressé entre les bras de Kyung-hwan, raide et un peu embarrassé.  
— Au cas où...  
Il se mord la lèvre et ne balaie cette fois pas les cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux.  
— Au cas où, je vous le redis... Je vous vois juste comme des amis aussi, comme mes grands frères. Et je n'ai pas... ce genre de pensée ou d'envie envers vous. Mais si jamais ça vous met mal à l'aise quand je vous touche, je ne...  
— Chut ! le coupe Kyung-hwan sans attendre.

D'un mouvement vif, le mannequin réattire le danseur contre lui. Son étreinte est de fer, comme son assurance lorsqu'il déclare :  
— Pas du tout. Je m'excuse si mon attitude t'a fait croire ça, mais pas du tout. Quand je parviendrai à bien mettre les mots qu'il faut, je t'expliquerai dans les détails. C'était par rapport aux fans et aux médias, tout ça. Mais toi... rien n'a changé. Tu es toujours le même, tu m'as dit, non ?  
Sung-ki déglutit avec émotion, puis hoche la tête en silence contre la joue de son meilleur ami — qui le serre si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il a l'impression que le cœur de Kyung-hwan bat dans son propre corps.  
— Alors, continue.

Woo-jae approuve à son tour, sa voix impénétrable de douceur et de calme, comme toujours.  
— Et puis, ces histoires de boy's love, les fans les écrivent alors qu'elles entendent partout qu'on est tous hétéro. Tu n'y es pour rien. Sans compter que même si la skinship démultiplie les choses, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y a plein de textes du même genre sur des groupes occidentaux qui ne pratiquent pas la skinship. Ça fait partie du « jeu », et c'est très bien.  
— Oui, oui, mais je voulais dire, si vous, ça vous gêne maintenant quand... parce que je...  
— On vient de se mettre d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas le cas, rétorque Kyung-hwan, qui s'en veut énormément d'avoir causé cette vulnérabilité inutile par son propre égocentrisme. Le problème dans notre discussion de l'autre jour, et depuis, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas toi. C'était moi.

Comment faire revenir leur benjamin à la légèreté de l'activité qu'il avait sollicitée, sans que rien ne parasite son amusement ? Le mannequin se creuse l'esprit un instant jusqu'à l'illumination. Dans leur position,Sung-ki ne peut pas voir l'éclat en partie malicieux dans son regard — en partie seulement, parce qu'il se sent coupable et devra à son ami d'aller au fond des choses plus tard.  
  
— Tu veux m'accabler pour ce qui s'est passé ?  
Le danseur ouvre de grands yeux à la question.  
— Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout, voyons !  
— Alors, revenons tranquillement à nos fics ?  
— O.K. !  
Cela suffit pour que Sung-ki retrouve le sourire, sans se rendre compte que c'était l'unique objectif de la question initiale de son aîné. Kyung-hwan étouffe un soupir de soulagement, mais aussi un soupir d'inquiétude : leur maknae est si facile à manipuler.


	8. Lecture de fanfics (3)

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Woo-jae intervient à nouveau pour dévier légèrement le sujet.  
— Ce que je trouve surtout amusant, moi, c'est de savoir dans quels types d'univers on nous transporte ou quels types d'aventures on nous fait vivre. J'adore voir ce qu'elles imaginent. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses particulièrement drôles ou bizarres dans cette nouvelle fournée ?  
— Alors, attends..., réagit Elian en parcourant d'un regard rapide étiquettes et résumés. Hmmm. Par exemple, il y a un remake classé fluff/drame de _La petite sirène_ avec Sunshine en triton et Kyung-hwan en prince charmant, qui récolte beaucoup de kudos et de commentaires.  
— Oh ! Tu nous lis un extrait ? demande immédiatement Sung-ki.  
— C'est un mélange entre la version Disney et la version originale du conte, précise l'auteure dans sa note. Elle trouvait que c'était plus adapté de te faire beaucoup danser dedans.  
— Comment ça ? Tu veux bien nous lire une scène de danse, alors ?

Le chanteur ouvre la page de la fanfic et s'exécute de bonne grâce, emportant ses amis dans un royaume où Sung-ki, rendu muet par la potion de la sorcière qui lui a offert des jambes, s'exprime plus que jamais en dansant. Il ne dit pas au prince Kyung-hwan, qu'il éblouit à chaque mouvement, que le moindre pas est pour lui une torture, qu'un couteau s'enfonce dans la plante de ses pieds dès que ceux-ci touchent le sol. Sung-ki ne peut pourtant pas rester en l'air indéfiniment, même s'il semble voler lorsqu'il danse, danse, danse encore pour faire tournoyer le cœur du prince qu'il aime — jusqu'à risquer d'en mourir si Kyung-hwan ne l'aime pas en retour, le délai expiré.

— Ooooh, mais c'est terrible ! Est-ce qu'il va m'aimer à la fin ? s'exclame le danseur, pris dans l'histoire.  
— Ça dépend de la version du conte qu'elle a choisie comme base, répond Elian en sélectionnant dans le menu le dernier chapitre paru.  
Il lit un instant en silence avant de reprendre :  
— L'auteure n'a pas encore terminé son histoire. Elle en est au moment où tes frères te donnent un couteau pour que tu tues Kyung-hwan dans son sommeil s'il ne quitte pas, euh, moi... pour toi. Ça permettra que tu retrouves une queue de poisson et que tu puisses retourner vivre ta longue vie de triton sous l'océan en compagnie de ta famille.  
— Je n'ai pas de frères !  
— Eh bien là, en l'occurrence, tu en as toute une palanquée. Ils ont étonnamment tous des noms espagnols. Je suppose que la Summer qui écrit ça est hispanophone d'origine, même si c'est en anglais.  
— Quel suspens, en tout cas, lance Kyung-hwan. Lequel de vous deux vais-je choisir pour mon mariage ?  
— Comme s'il y avait le moindre doute dans tes préférences, fait remarquer le main vocalist. En plus, c'est une fic dont le pairing principal est le Kyung-ki. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sunshine : ton prince adoré fera le bon choix.  
— Génial ! rit Sung-ki.

— La scène de danse était joliment écrite, commente à son tour Woo-jae. C'était très visuel.  
— Vous voilà tous fans, dites donc, s'amuse Elian. Je vais mettre une alerte, comme ça, on sera notifiés de la mise à jour. Si l'auteure savait qui attend la suite avec impatience, elle ferait une syncope.  
Le chanteur clique pour souscrire à l'histoire, puis avise :  
— Ça vous intéressera peut-être, du coup, si je vous dis qu'il y a des liens vers des illustrations sur Tumblr inspirées de la fic en question. Quelqu'un veut voir Sunshine avec une queue de poisson ?

Le chanteur soulève le portable dont il tourne l'écran vers Woo-jae, puis vers leurs deux amis au sol. Sung-ki plisse les yeux pour mieux voir.  
— Il y en a un ou deux sur lesquels je ne me reconnais pas vraiment, mais celui avec la queue verte notamment est vraiment super beau !  
— Tu sais en quoi te déguiser pour le prochain Halloween, comme ça, le taquine Kyung-hwan.  
— J'aime bien le dessin où Sunshine tourbillonne dans l'air, dit Woo-jae. On dirait presque qu'il est dans l'eau.  
— C'est vrai ! Tu peux l'enregistrer sur mon disque dur, Elian ? Dans le dossier « fanarts » ? Et prends aussi celui dont je parlais avant, avec la queue verte, s'il te plaît ! Ils sont magnifiques ; j'adore !   
— Elles ont beaucoup de talent, ajoute le visual, lui aussi conquis.

L'Américano-coréen acquiesce avant de retourner sur AO3 pour poursuivre leur exploration.  
— Il y a une autre histoire où Sunshine est une sirène, tiens. Avec Kyung-hwan en homme-pieuvre, évidemment.  
Le concerné fait une grimace dégoûtée.  
— Jamais tranquille avec ça. Combien de fics en homme-pieuvre, d'ailleurs ?  
— Je clique sur le tag... Cent trente-deux.  
— Ça aurait pu être pire, j'imagine, soupire le mannequin d'un air désabusé.

Elian se mord la lèvre pour l'empêcher de s'incurver de façon trop visible.  
— Il y a aussi une illustration du couple marin en pleine « action » dans celle-ci, mais je crois que c'est mieux de vous l'épargner.  
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
Sung-ki dénoue immédiatement les mains de Kyung-hwan autour de son ventre et bondit sur le canapé pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Woo-jae se penche également vers l'écran, mais se détourne presque aussitôt, les doigts écartés en paravent devant le visage.  
— Kyung-hwan, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir ça. En plus, c'est NSFW.

Même le danseur reste sans voix face à ce qu'il contemple.  
—Mais... C'est anatomiquement correct, ça ?  
— Chut ! le réprimande Kyung-hwan, les paumes déjà sur les oreilles. Je ne veux aucun détail !  
— C'est mieux, oui, répond Elian en fermant l'onglet. Et je ne sais pas, pour l'anatomie. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé au pénis des poulpes.  
Les yeux immenses, Sung-ki reste planté sur le canapé.  
— Quelqu'un nous imagine sérieusement comme ça... ?  
— Ne te pose pas trop de questions de ce type, dit Woo-jae. Regarde plutôt Makki pour te rincer la vue.  
Le visual se penche pour attraper la boule de poils noirs et blancs à terre. Il la brandit devant le visage de son ami. Sung-ki saisit à son tour le chat pour enfoncer son nez dans la fourrure et y inspirer.

— Je prends une autre histoire, annonce Elian. Cette fois-ci, c'est Woo-jae qui est un enfant-sirène et qui sauve in extremis Elian, un petit garçon qui tombe d'un bateau en se cassant le nez dans le processus.  
— C'est intéressant comme elles incorporent des morceaux de réalité dedans, murmure le visual _,_ qui se fait d'autant plus attentif que le texte le concerne.  
— Le pauvre Elian restera traumatisé par l'eau plus tard. Là aussi, elle reste proche de la vérité. Mais paradoxalement, l'océan exercera tout de même une attraction intense sur cet enfant, car il n'aura jamais oublié le visage de ce merveilleux garçon-triton à qui il doit la vie. Il va devenir océanographe et écumer les mers pour tenter de le retrouver, bien à l'abri sur son bateau.

— Il va y parvenir ? s'enquiert son meilleur ami.  
— Oui, car Sirène Woo-jae va le sauver à nouveau lors du crash du bateau en pleine tempête. Si j'ai tout compris, tu es toujours resté tout près de la côte au bord de laquelle j'habitais pour t'assurer que j'allais bien, et quand j'ai pris la mer, tu as suivi. Je t'ai fait nager des milliers de kilomètres en te cherchant, sans savoir que depuis le début, avant même que je ne m'embarque à bord du navire, tu étais déjà à côté de moi.  
— Est-ce que ça finit bien ?  
— Je vais voir l'épilogue... Oui. Tu m'embrasses ; je parviens à respirer sous la surface à partir de là et je n'ai plus peur de l'eau, donc je pars mener une existence aquatique avec toi.  
Woo-jae sourit.  
— Tant mieux : je préfère les happy ends.

— Est-ce qu'il y a des images ? demande Sung-ki, qui est retourné s'installer auprès de leurleaderavec Makki. On peut voir Woo-jae en sirène ?  
— Les fans n'allaient pas perdre cette opportunité de le dessiner dans toute sa splendeur. Voilà.  
Une fois de plus, Elian incline l'écran vers ses compagnons afin que tous puissent contempler les nombreuses peintures digitales, très réussies, du visual en merman. Sur la majorité, son corps se termine par une queue argentée assortie à ses cheveux et à ses yeux.  
— Magnifique ! Ça te va hyper bien, mieux qu'à moi, même ! s'exclame Sung-ki en toute honnêteté. Il y a vraiment des fans hyper douées pour le dessin. Toi aussi, tu devrais penser à ça pour Halloween !

— Et en parlant de bateau qui se crashe, il n'y a pas de remake de _Titanic_ , tiens ? interroge soudain Kyung-hwan.  
Elian tape le nom dans la barre de recherche interne.  
— Si, il y en a une. Woo-jae/Lectrice. La fan a le rôle de Rose et Woo-jae le rôle de Jack. Mais il ne dessine pas : il chante à la place.  
— Ça vaut mieux, puisque je sais à peine tracer des bâtons.  
— Mais ça, elles ne le savent pas, sauf si tu l'as déjà dit en interview, fait remarquer leur leader. On n'a pas encore fait d'émission télévisée où il fallait dessiner.  
Woo-jae réfléchit une seconde.  
— Hmm, non, je ne pense pas l'avoir dit. L'auteure a donc bien deviné.  
— Tu le dirais, si un journaliste te le demandait ? demande Sung-ki, qui sait que leur ami fait très attention à ce qu'il révèle de lui-même.  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on peut cacher. Imagine si, en effet, on était un jour invités dans un show où on nous faisait faire un _Pictionary_...  
— De toute façon, ce n'est pas un problème de ne pas savoir dessiner, intervient Kyung-hwan. Je pense qu'on est tous les quatre dans le même cas.  
— En effet, approuve Elian. Bon, j'en ai marre des fics sur le thème de la mer. Je vais choisir autre chose.

Sous les regards de ses camarades, le chanteur se plonge dans le menu en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un en-tête attire son œil.  
— Tiens, ça, ça a l'air drôle. C'est un univers où on est dotés de superpouvoirs et où on doit sauver le monde à côté de nos tournées et autres activités d'idols.  
— C'est écrit par quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas notre programme, parce que je ne sais pas quand on aurait le temps de sauver le monde en plus du reste, souffle Woo-jae.

Sung-ki se penche un peu en avant.  
— On a quoi comme superpouvoirs, surtout ?  
— Toi, Sunshine, tu peux voler. Kyung-hwan peut guérir quelqu'un en le touchant. Woo-jae est doué de télépathie. Et moi, je peux me rendre invisible.  
— Voler, c'est vrai que ce serait chouette ! J'adorerais trop. À condition que je sois en même temps guéri de mon vertige, haha.  
— Je me demande ce qui lui a donné l'idée de nous coller ces pouvoirs en particulier, s'étonne le mannequin. Pourquoi moi, guérir quelqu'un ?  
— Parce que tu es le grand frère qui prend soin de tout le monde ? suggère Sung-ki en posant le chat à terre pour passer ses deux bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami.  
— Peut-être, oui. Toi, j'imagine que c'est parce que tu danses.  
Son compagnon rit.  
— Je n'en suis pas encore au point de le faire dans le ciel, tout de même ! Mais j'y travaille.

— Ce serait bien de pouvoir entendre tout ce que les autres pensent mais ne disent pas, commente à son tour Woo-jae.  
Il a posé la joue sur le dossier du canapé, un bras replié dessous. Le main vocalist tend le sien pour écarter du front de son ami les mèches qui menacent de lui barrer l'œil. La ligne noire d'électrocardiogramme ressort sur la peau pâle du poignet d'Elian et, comme chaque fois que le regard de Woo-jae l'effleure, il se sent soulagé que le trait ne soit pas droit.  
— Me rendre invisible, j'aimerais parfois aussi, dit enfin le chanteur.  
Sa voix est soudain très lasse.

Le chanteur secoue ensuite la tête, puis reporte son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
— Si vous vous demandez ce qu'on accomplit comme exploits, on empêche notamment que Big Ben à Londres ne soit dynamité.  
— Pourquoi Big Ben ?  
— Parce que l'auteure est anglaise ? propose Woo-jae.  
— Dans l'histoire, parce qu'on perce en Europe et qu'on va y faire une tournée. Dans l'Eurostar qui nous amène de Paris à Londres, notre télépathe « entend » des terroristes penser à ce qu'ils vont commettre comme attentats au Royaume-Uni. Et de fil en aiguille, au péril de nos vies et in extremis, on parvient à déjouer ce gros complot.  
— Quels hommes ! Nos versions dans les fics sont beaucoup plus badass que les vraies, se moque gentiment Kyung-hwan.

— Sinon, j'ai des vampires en stock, enchaîne encore Elian. Woo-jae, dernier membre de la plus célèbre famille de la noblesse vampirique, tombe amoureux d'un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, Sung-ki.  
— Ah, _Twilight_ ?  
Le main vocalist secoue la tête.  
— Non, je n'ai pas l'impression. Ici, c'est une histoire où il n'y a que des vampires et des humains ; aucune mention de loup-garou. Kyung-hwan est l'héritier d'une lignée rivale de vampires et il veut aussi Sung-ki rien que pour lui.  
— Je me sens subitement irrésistible, rit le danseur. Mais il ne faut pas vous battre pour moi !  
— Tu parles : ils vont se livrer une bataille sans merci pour tes beaux yeux d'humain, si j'en crois le synopsis.  
— Et toi, tu as quel rôle, Elian ? demande Sung-ki.  
— Je suis le brave valet de son altesse Woo-jae. Amoureux de lui bien sûr, mais qui va tout de même se dévouer corps et âme avec un sens aigu du sacrifice pour lui permettre de vivre sa passion pour le petit humain.  
  
Il fait une pause, puis ajoute :  
— D'ailleurs, c'est un thème récurrent dans le fandom, je crois.  
Il retourne sur l'index et clique sur plusieurs tags, alors que Kyung-hwan hausse un sourcil.  
— Que tu fasses preuve d'abnégation extrême ?  
— Que je sois issu du peuple et que Woo-jae soit un prince.  
— Ah oui ?  
Le chanteur hoche la tête en réponse.  
— Il y a plein de fics Eli-jae dans des univers alternatifs ou même dans la « vraie vie » qui parlent de ça.  
Ses doigts forment dans l'air les guillemets audibles dans sa voix.  
— Woo-jae est riche et moi pas, mais il est malheureux et seul malgré son argent, et je lui redonne le goût de la vie dans ses valeurs et bonheurs fondamentaux, tout ça. 

Il jette un regard à son meilleur ami, dont les yeux sérieux et attentifs fouillent déjà son visage. Tous les deux savent pourquoi c'est tout à fait faux et pourquoi à certains autres endroits, ça ne l'est pas.

Oublieux de l'échange muet, Sung-ki pose une joue sur son poing.  
— Il n'y a plus de fanfics qui se passent à l'école ? Il me semble que d'habitude, il y en avait une floppée, pourtant ?  
— Ah, si. Je crois que c'est même ça qu'il y a le plus. Mais c'est un peu toujours la même chose... On est des colocs sur un campus quelconque, ou il y en a un qui arrive d'un autre établissement et doit se faire sa place. Généralement, Woo-jae est le mec le plus beau et le plus populaire du lycée ou de l'université, comme on peut s'y attendre. Toute la question est de savoir si notre lectrice ou bien l'un d'entre nous arrivera à faire se poser son cœur qui papillonne sans jamais aimer personne pour de vrai. Ou bien j'arrive en Corée du Sud des États-Unis sans parler la langue et j'ai des difficultés à m'intégrer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous, ou parfois la lectrice, vole à mon secours.  
— Classique, dit Kyung-hwan. Il n'y a rien d'autre de plus original ?

Avant qu'Elian ne puisse répondre, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement.  
— Le dîner, constate le mannequin.  
Sung-ki a déjà bondi sur ses pieds, puis vers l'entrée.  
— J'y vais, comme je l'avais promis !  
— Mets un short ! lui rappelle Kyung-hwan.  
— Et un t-shirt ! renchérit Elian.  
Woo-jae saisit sa propre casquette sur la table et la lui lance en travers de la pièce ; Sung-ki l'attrape au vol.  
— Oui, oui, merci !

Ils savent qu'il y a une forte probabilité qu'une sasaeng _ou_ un paparazzi soit embusqué de l'autre côté de la rue, prêt à zoomer sur ce qui se passe dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Le danseur court donc dans la chambre qu'il partage avec leur leader afin d'enfiler un short et un grand t-shirt décoré d'un personnage d'anime.

Sans perdre de temps, il saute ensuite dans le hyeon gwan pour chausser ses tennis. Il termine par les lunettes noires attrapées au hasard, puis claque enfin la porte avec fracas derrière lui.

Ses compagnons l'attendent dans un silence que seuls rompent le battement de la pluie sur la vitre et les doigts d'Elian, qui frappent à intervalles réguliers sur le pavé tactile pour ouvrir des onglets.

Lorsque Sung-ki revient quelques minutes plus tard avec les barquettes chaudes et les baguettes, Woo-jae se lève pour aller chercher à boire afin que leur benjamin ne doive pas servir seul comme le veut normalement la tradition coréenne.

Ils s'installent tous en tailleur sur le sol autour de la table basse. Elian a posé l'ordinateur à côté de lui, ce qui lui permet d'agrémenter leur repas d'autres idées qui ont germé dans les esprits fertiles de leurs fans dévouées.

Kyung-hwan, patineur olympique pour la Corée du Sud qui tombe amoureux de son rival de toujours, Elian, qui concourt pour l'équipe américaine. Woo-jae, ange déchu dont le dos porte les longues cicatrices des ailes qu'on lui a volées, aidé par une lectrice bienveillante à naviguer parmi les hommes, puis les démons. Sung-ki, danseur prometteur repéré par Kyung-hwan, chorégraphe de génie qui jure d'en faire une étoile.

— C'est amusant, remarque tout à coup Kyung-hwan en essuyant une graine de sésame au coin de sa bouche. On dirait qu'on n'est jamais nous-mêmes dans leurs histoires. Jamais simplement des chanteurs dans un groupe en Corée du Sud.  
Ils se taisent tous un instant, absorbés par la constatation et les réflexions qu'elle suscite.  
— Ça fait peut-être moins rêver, tente Woo-jae.  
Le mannequin secoue la tête.  
— Hmm. On ne peut pas dire qu'on ne les fait pas rêver. Elles ont écrit quatre mille fics sur nous en quatre mois. Ça fait mille fics par mois. Deux cent cinquante par semaine. Trente-cinq par jour. Vous imaginez ? On les fait rêver, au contraire, et heureusement pour nos ventes d'albums.

Elian avale ses nouilles et laisse échapper un rire terriblement creux.  
— Oui, quatre mille fics où on est d'autres personnes, comme tu viens de le dire. Mais je les comprends.  
Avant que les autres n'aient pu l'arrêter, ses paroles poursuivent leur course sans stopper au bord du gouffre :  
— Moi non plus, être chanteur de K-pop, ça ne me fait plus rêver.


	9. Concert

Dans la salle comble, les lampes viennent de s'éteindre. Aussitôt, les hurlements fusent, plus sonores que jamais. Ils font vibrer l'air jusque dans les coulisses.

— On commence dans cinq secondes, lance le régisseur général.  
Kyung-hwan réajuste rapidement ses oreillettes, ses mèches orange par-dessus, puis le micro devant sa joue.  
— Deux secondes.  
Le leader tourne vers ses amis ses yeux cerclés d'un trait épais d'eyeliner. Il leur sourit, et c'est à la fois du réconfort et de l'énergie qu'il leur transmet.  
— On va assurer, comme d'habitude !

Sung-ki l'enlace tandis que les premiers beats de la musique remplissent la salle et que le régisseur son leur indique que le micro de Kyung-hwan est maintenant branché. Sur un autre sourire, ce dernier court se placer à l'endroit d'où, quelques secondes plus tard, il jaillira sur scène pour la première chanson. Il est vêtu d'une tenue découpée qui ferait s'étrangler le comité de censure de la télévision coréenne si le concert y était diffusé sur le petit écran.

C'est un rôle très difficile que celui de leur leader, et ses amis ne le lui envient pas. Ouvrir le show, affronter le public le premier, et seul — les cris et les applaudissements se déchaînent quand la voix de Kyung-hwan entame les premiers mots de _Why don't we go_ , la chanson rythmée avec laquelle ils commencent le spectacle. Les clameurs portent l'émotion, l'excitation, la joie débridées. Woo-jae ferme un instant les yeux en remerciant mentalement les fans de faire si bon accueil à Kyung-hwan, de l'aider à s'acquitter de sa tâche de la sorte, lui qui rêve de tout cela.

La main d'Elian se glisse dans celle du visual et la serre alors que Sung-ki, à côté d'eux, assouplit ses chevilles et ses poignets en même temps qu'il sautille sur place. Tout le premier couplet repose sur les épaules du leader, qui est aussi un apéritif — et qui le sait. Kyung-hwan doit faire monter la sauce en même temps qu'il fait patienter, afin que l'arrivée de ses collègues au compte-goutte sur les planches n'en ait que plus d'impact. Tout est soigneusement étudié, millimétré, d'un œil marketing qui ne prend pas en compte les egos.

Manager Kim fait un signe à Sung-ki peu avant le moment du premier refrain ; le danseur se met en place sans cesser de rebondir sur ses tennis blanches. Durant le bref intervalle musical entre la dernière ligne du couplet et celle qui introduit le refrain, le jeune homme fera son entrée en scène sur une diagonale spectaculaire qui n'a rien à envier aux gymnastes professionnels — et qu'il aura à cœur de rendre plus aérienne encore parce qu'Anders est aujourd'hui dans la salle, tout le monde l'a compris sauf l'intéressé.

Juste avant que leur manager ne le pousse dans le dos, Sung-ki offre à Elian et Woo-jae un sourire éclatant. Le chanteur lève un pouce pour leur benjamin ; le danseur disparaît dans la foulée, happé par le timing. La musique est à peine audible alors que les fans s'égosillent au fil des figures qui s'enchaînent d'un bout à l'autre des planches. Rondade, flic-flac arrière, salto arrière groupé, roue, saut de l'ange, saut de main, double salto avant.

Sans répit et sans essoufflement, la voix de Sung-ki se mêle ensuite à celle de son meilleur ami pour le refrain. Woo-jae sait aux cris aigus qui redoublent que les deux jeunes hommes se sont rejoints au milieu de la scène, que Kyung-hwan a passé un bras autour du cou de leur maknae, ce qui enchante le public européen en extase devant leur bromance — ou ce qu'il imagine d'autre.

Pour le prochain couplet, ce sera au tour d'Elian de partir, et ce dernier le chantera seul. Tant que son compagnon est encore backstage, le visual s'accroche à sa main de ses doigts qui tremblent de trac, mais aussi de culpabilité. Ils sont en réalité tous des hors d'œuvre avant lui-même, et la production le présente d'ailleurs comme tel lors de l'élaboration du show. Parce que c'est Woo-jae qui a la plus grande fanbase, qu'il est le plus attendu, qu'il faut donc le faire entrer en piste en dernier lieu dans l'optique d'aiguiser l'impatience de l'auditoire. Si c'est surtout pour Kyung-hwan que le visual se sent mal de cet arrangement, il a l'impression de tous les traiter comme rien contre son gré.

L'Américano-coréen, pourtant, se contente de l'étreindre. Il lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il l'aime et que cela va bien se passer, avant que Manager Kim ne le tire par le bras. Le main vocalist inspire, paupières baissées. Woo-jae, qui ajuste seulement son oreillette après avoir entendu les mots affectueux de son ami, se mord la lèvre en l'observant. Car Elian déteste être là, le visual s'en rend bien compte, qu'il doit se faire violence pour plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres au moment où leur manager lui indique d'y aller. Hélas, non seulement Woo-jae n'a rien fait pour aider l'Américano-coréen, mais il lui a même implicitement demandé de s'occuper de sa détresse au lieu d'essayer d'apaiser la sienne propre.

Elian ne mérite pas d'être une entrée avant un mauvais plat de résistance. Elian, dont la voix magnifique s'élève pour un couplet par-dessus les hurlements qui se taisent enfin pour mieux l'écouter. C'est même un silence religieux qui s'étend tout à coup de la première à la quinze millième place de la salle, l'espace béni de quelques dizaines de seconde.

Les cris repartent de plus belle avec le refrain, que ses amis reprennent à trois tandis que lui-même se place à côté de Manager Kim. Un technicien lui tend son violon électrique ; il le saisit d'un geste automatique, bien rodé. Il n'entend pas ce que son manager lui dit, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ses oreillettes. Tout son esprit est focalisé sur la transformation qu'il doit effectuer entre celui qu'il est à présent et celui qui apparaîtra sur scène dans un instant. Il lui faut sortir de lui-même pour devenir le second.

Parfois, il n'a aucune idée de comment il est arrivé là. Lorsqu'il a commencé les cours de violon, il s'imaginait suivre les plans de ses parents à l'époque et faire carrière dans un orchestre. Être un instrument dans un ensemble lui aurait beaucoup mieux convenu : il aime l'anonymat, travailler au sein d'un collectif sans individualités où tous sont sur le même pied, ou bien œuvrer dans l'ombre à soutenir les autres.

Quelques années plus tard, il s'est rendu compte que ceci ne serait jamais possible — à la fois car ses parents tenaient absolument à ce qu'il sorte du lot et parce qu'il avait trop de talent malgré lui pour qu'on l'autorise à rester caché. À l'école de musique, il est devenu soliste aux représentations sans avoir dit qu'il le souhaitait. Ses camarades ont alors travaillé à le mettre en valeur, à sa grande gêne, un peu comme ses amis d'aujourd'hui.

C'était déjà terrible, mais cependant moins pire, car il jouait pour de vrai. Maintenant, ses collègues sont des faire-valoir parce qu'il triche avec son apparence. C'est pour celle-ci en particulier que les fans l'adorent, mais elle est artificielle, et tout est encore plus injuste envers les autres, quand bien même ils ont l'amitié de le lui pardonner. C'est lui qui devrait être l'apéritif avant de s'effacer pour Kyung-hwan, qui veut et peut rayonner.

Manager Kim donne une petite tape sur l'épaule de Woo-jae. Son violon électrique au design moderne et épuré calé contre sa clavicule gauche, son archet à la main droite, le visual monte alors les quelques marches. Il se retrouve sur la scène dans un cercle de lumière qui fait presque scintiller la pointe de ses mèches argentées.

Un peu plus loin, Sung-ki, Kyung-hwan et Elian se sont tournés vers lui. La salle, immense et tout illuminée de lightsticks turquoise, projette immédiatement dans sa direction une onde d'adoration telle qu'il se sent presque englouti par elle. Les cris sont comme un tonnerre suraigu si cela est possible ; les jeunes filles hurlent son nom comme si la fin du monde était arrivée, comme s'il allait toutes les sauver. La musique s'est arrêtée ; la chanson a été mise en pause le temps que les fans hurlent leur émotion de le voir pour de vrai devant elles — ceci aussi est calculé par l'agence.

Woo-jae leur sourit d'un sourire lumineux et charmeur, fabriqué de A à Z, projeté sur les grands écrans en hauteur dans la salle ; les cris s'intensifient encore avec passion. Le visual voit que Sung-ki, un bras passé autour de la taille de Kyung-hwan, rit de bon cœur. Pour sa part, Woo-jae continue à sourire et, soudain, parce qu'il sait que le temps recommandé par le producteur du spectacle s'est écoulé, il lève l'index de sa main qui tient l'archet.

En une fraction de seconde, le silence se fait total. Toutes les fans retiennent leur souffle, suspendues à ce que leur idole demande, subjuguées par ce Coréen qui dirige leurs quinze mille cœurs d'un claquement de doigts.

Woo-jae sourit alors encore. Il pose la mèche sur les cordes de son violon pour accompagner sa voix sur l'interlude, avant que le groupe ne reprenne le refrain en chœur.

À l'issue de la chanson, les applaudissements tonnent, les spots s'emballent au-dessus des têtes. Une jeune fille du staff accourt prendre le violon du visual, qui n'en aura pas besoin avant un long moment. La chanson suivante, titre principal de leur dernier album _Androids,_ ne comporte en effet pas de partie instrumentale.

Ils l'enchaînent sans transition, entre chant, chorégraphie synchronisée ultra exigeante, solos de danse aux mouvements hyper sexuels retransmis sans censure sur les écrans géants. Les jeunes filles tombent dans les pommes, sanglotent, hurlent d'excitation, agitent des banderoles écrites maladroitement en hangeul. Leurs yeux brillants de larmes ou d'étoiles éclipsent presque les lightsticks dans la fosse que le podium traverse.

Tout en chantant, Woo-jae se penche pour faire signe aux Summers à ses pieds ; il leur envoie également des baisers accompagnés d'ondulations du bassin. _Fais-de moi ce que tu veux ; je suis un robot qui attend que tu lui donnes vie_. Il se sent moins une imposture durant ce morceau qui parle d'androïdes que le reste du temps.

Il essaie d'oublier que plus tard dans le concert viendra le moment qu'il déteste le plus, le solo de violon au cours duquel il est seul en scène pendant près de dix minutes dont chacune est trop longue.


	10. L'eau des rizières

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW pensées suicidaires

_Dolsando_

La lumière de la fin d'après-midi se faufile entre les sommets des montagnes émeraude et tombe sur les rizières en terrasse. Elle est dorée ; des tas de particules y sont en suspension, comme elles se suspendaient jadis aux faisceaux des spots lors des concerts.

C'était il y a deux vies, mais il s'en rappelle encore très bien. La mémoire fonctionne d'une curieuse façon : les champs inondés ont rapidement englouti les souvenirs de ses années de management, mais les réminiscences de ses brefs passages sur les scènes de grandes villes s'agrippent encore et toujours à son esprit.

Soo-min se redresse avec un petit rire et tend les bras en arrière pour étirer son dos. Il n'a plus besoin d'écarter les mèches rouges de son visage lorsqu'il se penche ou se remet à la verticale. Dès le début de ce nouveau métier pratiqué presque exclusivement courbé, sa frange d'ex-idol a été sacrifiée à la praticité.

 _Grmblbrmbl_ , a dit madame Yi le premier jour, en regardant avec commisération ce citadin trop bien vêtu qui n'avait aucune idée de comment manier des outils ou faire pousser du riz. Elle est rentrée dans sa maison de son pas boiteux, en est ressortie quelques minutes plus tard avec une tondeuse qu'elle a fourrée dans sa main. _Grmblbrmbl_ , a-t-elle cette fois maugréé. Il a compris que dans cette existence, il devait faire table rase de tout — y compris de ses cheveux. Peut-être est-ce précisément pour cela qu'il l'a choisie.

 _Grmblbrmbl_ — le murmure d'approbation à la vision de son crâne en brosse a aussi scellé l'acceptation de la vieille logeuse, qui lui a cependant fait payer le loyer du pavillon branlant au fond de son jardin cinq fois plus cher que la normale. Il n'y a pas de petit profit quand on a tant de mal à joindre les deux bouts, sans doute, et il venait de nulle part sans avoir prouvé qu'il allait rester.

Il agite un peu les orteils, qui trempent dans l'eau froide et boueuse de la rizière depuis le matin. Le travail, en cette saison, consiste à ôter à la main tous les brins d'herbe qui poussent entre les plants de riz. Les deux se ressemblent si forts que la première fois, il ne parvenait pas du tout à les distinguer. Aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, il repère les intrus au premier coup d'œil et les arrache d'un coup de main devenu expert. Devant ses pieds, son sac est bien rempli : il faut qu'il aille le vider pour pouvoir recommencer une dernière fois avant d'arrêter pour la journée — jusqu'au lendemain matin. Tous les jours se ressemblent, tranquilles.

Soo-min soulève le sac et se met à marcher entre les lignes de pousses d'un vert éclatant. L'eau clapote autour de ses chevilles, et c'est le seul bruit qu'il entend. Ici, le silence est plus paisible que partout ailleurs où il s'est rendu.

Certains jours, il n'entend que madame Yi — _grmblbrmbl_. Il a appris à différencier les grognements de la paysanne comme il a appris à séparer l'herbe du riz.

Les jours où il ne va pas voir si sa logeuse a besoin d'aide pour une corvée qui requiert de la force ou une taille plus grande que son mètre quarante-cinq, il n'entend même personne. Sur les terrasses, chacun est concentré à accomplir sa tâche, lui plus encore que les autres. Ils ne se parlent pas ; ils s'aident sans un mot, se remercient d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire. Il a rarement autant souri que sur cette île loin de tout.

Parfois, du lever au coucher, il ne croise pas une âme sur les plateformes les plus hautes. L'activité bat plutôt son plein vers la mer, près du port, des parcs à huîtres ou à moules. Ailleurs, les vieux meurent, les jeunes partent à la ville, les enfants sont à l'école. Les campagnes se dépeuplent peu à peu en attendant que des citadins fatigués de la pression de leur quotidien ne viennent s'y installer, comme lui.

Comme lui — à cela près qu'il n'a jamais voulu quitter son job et qu'il n'a finalement pas fui. C'est au contraire parce qu'il a résisté qu'il s'est perdu au milieu des champs de riz.

Sa vie était terminée. Elle aurait dû s'achever sur le pont de Mapo, où il est une nouvelle fois allé offrir son désespoir et sa honte à l'eau grise. Dans les vagues du fleuve Han, capables de laver toutes les ardoises, il a contemplé l'oubli ; le terme d'une existence qui n'a jamais servi à rien, même pas à contenter quiconque.

Mais il n'aurait pas payé. Il n'aurait jamais remboursé à la vie la dette de ses potentialités bafouées, des chances gâchées qui l'ont isolé de tous ceux devant lesquels il ne peut plus paraître. Les déceptions, il ne peut plus les éponger. Mais peut-être peut-il tout de même — expier. Servir à autre chose, là où on ne lui demande rien, là où son individualité et son passé n'ont pas d'importance, là où seuls ses bras qui récoltent les grains en ont.

Venir ici, c'est comme mourir au fond du fleuve Han, mais avoir malgré tout encore une utilité. La main d'œuvre est la bienvenue pour trimer dans la boue, alors il a été accueilli comme n'importe qui d'autre. On n'exige rien de lui ; qu'il soit dans les champs à l'aurore ou pas, cela ne change rien pour personne. Mais grâce à sa présence, chacun rentrera plus tôt chez lui.

Tout en travaillant, l'ancien manager est libre de réfléchir à ses débâcles, de digérer ses insuccès. Libre aussi, s'il préfère, de s'abrutir de dur labeur pour ne songer à rien. Il ne doit pas penser, juste accomplir ; les membres gourds d'avoir trimé ont un côté reposant.

Au printemps, le ciel est partout dans les plans d'eau miroitante autour de son visage, un visage au teint hâlé par les journées au grand air, aux cheveux en brosse, au regard adouci. Il n'a pas l'habitude — des ponts de la capitale, on n'aperçoit pas son reflet dans les flots du fleuve.

Il se trouve à la fois ici et nulle part — parce qu'ici, rocher planté de pins, d'azalées et de riz, c'est nulle part. Ces îles au bout de la Corée où, jadis, on exilait les nobles disgraciés, les criminels, les malades, les prostituées, ceux dont on voulait se débarrasser, lui ont paru appropriées. Il se sent des leurs, alors qu'il respire l'air marin en retournant vider son sac dans la brouette rouillée, pleine à ras-bord.

Quand il aura terminé son patient travail, il rentrera à pied dans son « studio » au fond du jardin de madame Yi, à quatre kilomètres de là. Il se lavera les jambes, ira prendre un bain.

Il demandera à sa propriétaire si elle a quelque chose à lui faire faire — _grmblbrmbl._ Il attrapera alors le balai ou le marteau ; il facilite la vie de la vieille paysanne aux articulations pleines d'arthrite et retape peu à peu la bicoque. _Grmblbrmbl_ — s'il ne le faisait pas, cela n'aurait pas d'importance ; personne ne s'en plaindrait. Il n'est pas nécessaire. Mais il le fait, et il sait que grâce à lui, sa logeuse se repose davantage, que ses rhumatismes sont moins pénibles l'hiver maintenant que les planches ne laissent plus pénétrer le vent glacé. Il est utile.

Plus tard encore, il savourera son repas de poisson dehors, seul, face au soleil qui tombe sur la montagne en lui offrant un halo orangé.

Soo-min Kim ne connaît pas grand-chose à la paix. On ne la lui a jamais apprise, et il ne l'a jamais connue quand il était « vivant ». Malgré tout, il a l'impression que si on la trouve quelque part dans le monde, c'est ici.


	11. La vérité sur les étoiles filantes

_Séoul_

Il lève la tête vers le ciel qui, ici, n’est jamais vraiment noir. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que même à cette hauteur, il ne verra rien de la pluie de météores qui est censée avoir lieu au-dessus de la péninsule coréenne — comme ailleurs dans l’hémisphère nord. La pollution lumineuse est bien trop intense au cœur de Séoul, sans compter le brouillard et la pluie qui ne cesse d’arroser la ville en cette période de mousson.

Malgré tout, profitant d’une accalmie entre les nuages, il tente de garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible sans cligner des paupières, comme il le faisait jadis en bord de mer afin de ne rien rater des fugaces traits blancs.

Il sait qu’il ne verra pas les Perséides, ne cherche pas à les voir, n’espère pas les voir. Comme chaque année pourtant, il se livre au même simulacre, le nez levé vers le firmament invisible, le vent des hauteurs chahutant les mèches un peu trop longues sur son front.

Quand il était petit, sur la plage, il observait religieusement les étoiles filantes tomber — il pensait qu’elles se décrochaient de leur essaim et qu’elles tombaient vraiment quelque part sur la Terre. Il espérait qu’un jour, l’une d’elles atterrirait dans le sable à ses pieds, étincelante, comme un joyau venu d’un inaccessible ailleurs. Il souhaitait aussi, un jour, en devenir une lui-même, comme ces idols qu’il admirait sur les vidéos, audios et posters qu’il collectionnait.

Maintenant, tandis que ses yeux parcourent le ciel troublé depuis le toit de l’agence, il sait que les étoiles filantes ne sont pas des étoiles, et qu’elles ne brillent même pas. Les météoroïdes ne sont que de la poussière, au mieux des petits cailloux. Et leur traîne lumineuse, le signe qu’elles se vaporisent : ce qui tire des émerveillements depuis le sol n’est rien d’autre que leur désintégration.

On rêve face à des poussières de cailloux qui meurent, et l’on en fait un spectacle qu’on attend. C’est si réaliste ; c’est comme les idols.

Lui-même n’a pas vraiment eu droit au parterre de fans enamourées qui ne savent pas ce qui se cache derrière la traîne brillante ; le public n’a jamais songé qu’il était une étoile en dépit de ce qu’on a essayé de lui faire gober. Seulement lui-même, qui s’est mépris, qui a pensé qu’il était fait de lumière, et à qui on a dû expliquer qu’il n’était en réalité qu’une petite poignée de débris.


End file.
